The Price You Pay
by xgoodxgirlxgonexbadx
Summary: Pam is not Eric's only progeny. During the fifteenth century he turned an English noblewoman and kept her at his side. Isobel isn't like Pam in any aspect and Eric finds himself at odds with her. She wants one thing and one thing only. The problem is it's the one thing that Eric refuses to give her.
1. Chapter 1

Isobel had a fairly bored expression plastered on her face. It was the same thing, night after night. There was the unmistakable scent of blood, sex and alcohol in the air. She was forced to watch as humans of all kind indulged in their darkest fantasies. Everyone that came to Fangtasia was looking for some form of an escape. It was something that she had seen over and over again. She never participated but she always was there to witness. It wasn't her own choice and she always had to obey. She always had to sit pretty and let people admire her. That night she had chosen to wear a simple black number. It was skin tight, strapless and also backless. It wasn't anything like the other outfits that countless women paraded around in. The lack of self-respect that women held for themselves amazed Isobel. She slowly slid from the edge of the raised platform and her feet met the floor. It had been over an hour since Eric had disappeared into his office with Pam. Often the two of them kept things from her but she had grown used to it. She weaved her way through the hordes of people, ignoring the guy that tried to speak to her. Her hand shoved him out of the way, growing more annoyed by the second. Instead of heading towards the office, she walked right outside.

No one paid her any mind and the staff knew her. No one ever questioned her since she was Eric's progeny. Anything that she did or said went unnoticed. The only person that she ever had to answer to was Eric. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up towards the sky. A few people that were walking towards the entrance couldn't help but stare at her. There was no doubt that Isobel was beautiful. She had always been beautiful, everyone always noticed it. Her hair was raven black and came to her waist. That night she had chosen to pull it back into a simple knot. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue that you could get lost in. She wasn't extremely tall, only around five feet and three inches. The heels that Eric constantly insisted she wore always helped with that. Her skin tone was sun kissed only slightly. The people that were staring finally walked towards the entrance and were soon granted access.

After standing there for a good five minutes, she decided to head back inside. The raven haired girl made a beeline for the bar. Instead of asking for a drink she walked around the bar. She rummaged around before grabbing a bottle of O negative True Blood. It was in the microwave within seconds and she yanked it out right before it went off. Instead of taking small sips she greedily gulped it down. Ever since the production of True Blood had started she had stopped feeding on humans. The empty bottle was thrown carelessly to the side. She ignored the sound of shattering glass since she knew that someone would clean up. The moment that she had stepped out from around the bar she found herself face to face with Eric. His hands were on her shoulders," Did you just throw a glass bottle onto the floor?" She rolled her eyes at the look on his face," Obviously." Unlike Pam, she didn't seem to feel the need to seek out his approval.

The two women couldn't be any more different if they tried. Pam loved Eric with everything that she had. She always did whatever asked, pleased him and cared what he thought. Isobel, on the other hand, couldn't care less about what Eric thought of her. She had been with him much longer than Pam had been. That was probably why the two of them were polar opposites that tolerated each other. Pam did it because Eric asked her and Isobel did it so that Eric had commanded it. Eric shook his head at her but steered her back towards the stage. It was the place that she was doomed to sit at every night. She knew that it was because Eric felt the need to show her off. Plus he also wanted to show her that her place was still with him. While Pam had the honor of standing at his side, Isobel sat at his feet.

She was gently pushed right back down and Eric took his seat. Isobel was trying her hardest to appear like she was happy. If she didn't than there were going to be consequences. Even after centuries Eric had never shaken the habit of treating her like an insolent child. Her head tilted back to rest against his legs and she tucked her own underneath herself. The skirt of the dress was tucked around so that it wouldn't ride up. Eric didn't mind it when people showed her attention but he didn't like when it went too far. One patron had made the stupid choice of trying to kiss her. His body was drained of all blood and probably rotting somewhere. Her attention suddenly was at the door when she realized that another vampire had entered. One that was familiar to her because he had ties with Eric. If she remembered correctly, his name was Bill Compton. It had been ages since Isobel had seen him. Normally he was alone but to her pleasant surprise he had a human with him.

The woman that was beside him was decked out in a pink dress. She was blonde and had a very unique scent. It was undeniable that she probably tasted delicious. Isobel had to fight back the burning sensation in her throat. Her gaze went towards Eric who looked extremely interested in the woman as well. His hand was suddenly reaching to yank her hair from the knot that she had put it up in. Her eye brows shot up in surprise when she felt him starting to play with her hair. All the while his gaze was fixated on Bill and his human companion. He motioned for the two of them to come forward and no one ever denied him. Bill and his companion were soon standing in front of them. Bill looked extremely uncomfortable in the situation," Sheriff Northman, this is Sookie." Isobel tried not to laugh at the name and slowly stood up," Bill, it's been quite some time." She went to press a chaste kiss to his cheek and he seemed surprised," It's always a pleasure Isobel." Even though Bill and Eric didn't get along, he always found Isobel to be tolerable. She had never given him any reason to think otherwise. She turned her attentions towards the woman named Sookie. Sookie had a look on her face that showed that she didn't know what to make of Isobel. Not many people knew how to handle being around her. Isobel was all smiles as she held her hand out," Sookie, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Isobel." It took the human a few moments to return the hand shake," It's a pleasure Isobel."

Eric didn't seem all too pleased with the exchange. He had never liked how Isobel and Bill seemed to get along and understand each other. He didn't like anyone being close with his beloved Isobel. That was probably the main reason that Isobel had pursued a friendship with Bill in the first place. She turned towards Eric and bowed her head," I'm going to see if Pam needs help with anything." It was a lie but she didn't want to stick around. If Eric ever got in a bad mood than it was going to be her that got in some kind of trouble. Eric didn't protest like she expected and waved her off. She smiled at the three of them before disappearing into the crowd. It seemed like Bill and his companion didn't even stay that long. The two of them left and Sookie didn't seem to be that pleased. Isobel was sitting at the bar, ignoring the man that was undressing her with his eyes. She had a drink in front of her but it was untouched.

She didn't even look over her shoulder and just said," I was being polite, I was raised to be in case you forgot." Eric lowered himself onto the stool beside hers. He forced her to turn to face him;" I do not like it when you touch anyone, let alone the insufferable Bill Compton." She didn't even bother saying anything since she knew it would only make matters worse. Her legs crossed and she ran her hand along the top of the bar," I didn't like it when you turned Pam but it you forced me to live with it," she paused, leaning her head against her hand," So you are going to live with the fact that I touch other people, even Bill who is not insufferable, I prefer his company to yours." If looks could have killed, the look Eric was giving her would have shot her down. His temper was horrible but so was hers. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her towards his office. He nodded to Pam who only smirked at the two.

Isobel was thrown like a rag doll onto the couch that was there. There was the sound of the door slamming and it was surprising that it didn't fly off its hinges. Eric turned to lean against his desk and look at her," Is there a reason you feel the need to disrespect me and disobey me?" He was trying to rope in his temper but he wasn't doing such a good job. She sat up and straightened out her dress," I hate you and I want you to release me, I've been telling you this for decades." Her words struck a nerve. It was true, she always asked him and he always told her no. The very idea of releasing Isobel was one that displeased him greatly. He didn't care about much but the two people that meant the most to him besides his maker was Pam and Isobel. He had met Isobel during the 1500s; she was a noblewoman that had lived during the reign of King Henry the eighth. They had been together for too long for him to give her up.

He growled at the thought of it and went to stand in front of her," You are mine! You will always be mine! Do not ask me again! Do you understand me?" She didn't back down like others would have, having grown used to his temper," I was not always yours! I was married! I had children! You stole me!" His hand was suddenly around her throat and her feet left the air. She gasped in shock since it had been years since he had dared laid a hand on her. Normally he would shut her in her coffin for days. Her own hands clawed at his but he did not relent," That was years ago Isobel! Your husband is dead and so are your fucking children! Do not bring them up again!" Tears filled her eyes but she forced herself to nod. He dropped her to the ground and left without even looking back.

All Isobel could do was cry, tears of blood cascading down her face. She didn't bother trying to wipe them away, it was pointless. Her body was shaking and she cursed under her breath. There were often times when she wanted to meet the sun for the last time. Once she had tried and Eric had dragged her into his coffin with her when he realized her intent. She was fucked up and she had been since the day that Eric had come into her life.

* * *

It had been a week since their fight and Isobel hadn't spoken to him. She reported at her spot on the stage night after night. She even spoke to a few people that dared to approach her. One night she danced with a wide eyed boy who was harmless. Eric had been in his office for that otherwise it wouldn't have ended well. Finally she was able to have a night to herself where she didn't have to stay at his side. She left Fangtasia and decided that she wanted to go shopping. Her wardrobe was lacking and she needed some time to clear her head. Of course that meant going to an actual city since there were no malls. She was walking through a department store in mere minutes and ignoring the stares that she was getting. Even when she was human, she had attracted attention. In fact she had attracted the attention of kings and had been a mistress to the infamous King Henry.

She motioned towards the clerk nearby," I want to try on these," she motioned towards the huge pile," And I also was hoping to try on the dress in the window." The woman seemed perplexed but it wasn't the first Isobel had visited that store. They were used to her demands and always were more than willing to oblige. She walked towards the VIP dressing room that was always ready for her. She stripped off the violet colored sundress that she had thrown on. Even if Eric was not happy with her, he always gave her access to money. There was a platinum card in her purse that had no limit. Soon she was trying on outfit after outfit, having every intention of buying them all.

The only reason that she was trying them on was because she was wasting time. After about an hour she decided that she was going to have to head back. The outfits were packed away in the car and she headed back to Fangtasia. There was the usual crowd but she walked past the line. A girl that had to be just over twenty one yelled," What the fuck? How come she gets to go in? There's a line!" Isobel froze right in the doorway and she wheeled around. Every single limb in her body was tensed and she stalked towards the idiot woman. Everyone that was in the line was staring at her. Isobel ignored the stares and stood right in front of her," You better shut your god damn mouth unless you have a death wish," she paused, tilting her head to the side," I will tear your ribcage out and wear it as a hat." The people were completely silent and some of them nervous. The woman stumbled back, fear in her eyes," I-I didn't mean anything by it."

Isobel's temper wasn't very good and she hadn't been thinking. However she didn't have anyone to take her anger out on. She took another step towards the woman who had said the wrong thing at the right time," If I were you I would watch my mouth, never know who you are going to pis-", a hand clapped over her mouth. Eric was standing right beside her and he rolled his eyes," My apologizes, my dearest Isobel has quite the mouth on her." Isobel scowled as Eric told the stupid woman to go right on in and that her drinks would be on the house that night. He was always a polite business man even if he thought that humans weren't good for anything besides sex and blood. Isobel was dragged inside and again was pushed into the office. Instead of being thrown on the couch, she was set in one of the chairs. Eric took his seat behind his desk," Threatening customers now Isobel? I thought you were raised to be polite." He was using her own words against her, something he always loved to do. She shrugged but didn't say a single word. He was baiting her and she didn't want to fight with him.

Eric didn't seem bothered by her silence," You haven't spoken to me in seven days, now you are threatening people even though you haven't fed since True Blood was produced." He stood up to walk around the desk, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart," I'm starting to think that you are holding onto the past far too much my dearest Isobel." Still, she didn't speak and instead just stared at him. She didn't want him to think that he scared her even though he did. He knew that and so did she but she kept her charade. It was one of the few things that kept her sane. He gripped both arms of the chair that she was in, caging her," I am sick of this Isobel, do you understand me? I will not stand for this outright disobedience." She took a deep breath before finally speaking," Then release me." There was a loud crack and her head turned to the side.

Eric had hit her, backhanded her. She gasped but didn't lift her head again. His hands were grabbing onto her wrists, forcing her to remain in the chair," Do not say those words to me ever again! You insolent girl!" He was talking to her just like he had when they had first met. She was shaking and unable to bring herself to say a word. Instead of saying yes, she nodded since she had no choice. She had to obey him, she had no choice.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first True Blood fan fiction! I am slightly nervous since I have had this idea for a while. I am hoping that people are interested! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

The lid on the coffin was thrown carelessly to the side. It slammed into the ground and Isobel slowly sat up. Her face was still stained with tears. She hadn't bothered cleaning up before she had gone to ground. After her wonderful argument with Eric she had cried yet again. All she seemed to do was cry her fucking eyes out because of him. There had been a time when she had actually loved him. That was years ago and so much had changed since then. Most of the time all Eric caused her was misery and pain. She slowly stood up and climbed out of the coffin. The sun had set about ten minutes before she woke. Isobel knew that Eric probably was expecting her at Fangtasia. Some part of her knew that she should do the right thing. However she was not in the mood to be put on display. She walked over to the closet that was overflowing with designer threads. That was one of the only advantages that came from being Eric's progeny. Even if he drove her insane, he took care of her. She quickly got dressed without thinking twice about what she was wearing. The blood was still on her face and she hurried to clean it up. There was no need for her to draw more attention to herself.

There was no need for a car and she took off. Eric was probably going to be royally pissed but that didn't matter. She was already in the doghouse anyway. So why not make it worse? Isobel found herself in the small town of Bon Temps. Bill had mentioned it once or twice. However she had never been there before so she decided to see it for herself. It wasn't much but it was something different. There were many time when she found herself wishing that she was back in England. It wasn't the same England that she had lived in. That didn't make it any less of her home. It didn't take her all that long to catch Bill's scent. She tore off in the direction that it was the strongest. Soon she found herself standing in front of a rather large house that looked like it was on the verge of falling apart. As far as she could tell there was no human resident. There was no need for an invitation and she slowly pulled the front door open. It was rude to just walk in but Isobel didn't care at that moment. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her," Bill? Are you home?" There was always a chance that he was off with his human. However his home seemed like the best place to check first.

Bill appeared at the top of the staircase and seemed perplexed. She tried not to laugh at the look on his face," Is it alright that I'm here?" It seemed like some of her manners were still there. He was soon standing in front of her," Of course, does Eric know?" It probably shouldn't have been all that surprising. Anyone that knew her maker always asked that. Isobel shrugged, not sure what to say," Eric and I aren't exactly happy with each other right now." That seemed to be a good enough answer for Bill. He had no problems with pissing off the Viking. He motioned for Isobel to follow him towards the living room. There was furniture there to her surprise. Honestly with the condition that the house was in she was surprised that he had any. The furniture wasn't exactly the best, it looked worn down. She gingerly lowered herself onto the couch and he sat beside her," Can I offer you a True Blood?" He always seemed to feel the need to be polite.

Isobel nodded slowly, a smile on her face. He was up on his feet and went to grab a bottle for her. She reached to take it after he was sitting beside her. It was the first time in centuries that she was able to talk to another vampire. Every single time another one tried to speak to her Eric frightened them away. It probably shouldn't have been that much of a surprise but it was. He had always been territorial of her even before she had been turned. That was almost ironic considering that Isobel had been married. She twisted the cap off and took a few small sips from the bottle," I've sought out your company because I needed a break from Fangtasia." He didn't seem all that surprised by her words," Eric drives you insane doesn't he?" Most people wouldn't have noticed it but Bill wasn't most vampires. She shrugged but didn't bother dignifying the question with an answer. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

It was oddly refreshing compared to what she usually put up with night after night. Silence was rare for her and she wanted to be able to enjoy it. Maybe she would make a habit of going to Bon Temps every once in a while. It would be a welcome change to what she always dealt with. Her head turned so she could get a good look at Bill," Why do you take up company with a human? I'm not trying to offend you but I don't understand." Unlike others Isobel had never felt the need to take up with a human after the great revelation. Of course she hadn't slept with anyone for quite some time. The urge was always there but she had learned how to ignore it very quickly. Bill did not seem the least bit offended at her question," I did not ever plan on it, there is just something about her I suppose," he paused," I was married once, in my human years but I never thought I would love again." Life had a funny way of creeping up on you. Isobel had seen countless people fall in love over the years. She had been in love once, decades ago.

All of those feelings had been buried deep inside of her. They were useless as far as she was concerned. All of the people that she had loved had been dead for centuries. She nodded but decided against saying anything more. The two were content with drinking the bottles of True Blood. He didn't have a microwave so it didn't taste all that amazing. However it was better than having to go feed on some defenseless human. Some vampires believed that humans were their food source. Isobel hadn't ever thought like that and it turned out that she was right. Apparently a lot of their kind seemed to forget that they were once human too. Bill looked towards her, studying her features for a few brief moments," Do you love Eric?" His question wasn't all that surprising. Isobel shook her head almost instantly," I did, at one point but I haven't for a very long time," she paused, turning her body to face him," I was turned against my will and he forced me to stay with him." Unlike Pam, she hadn't wanted to live forever. Of course her life had been extremely different from the one that Pam had led. That was part of the reason that the two probably didn't get along all that well. The only reason that the two of them put up with each other was because of Eric. Bill nodded but knew better than to say anything to that. They had something in common since Bill hadn't had any choice when it came to being turned.

Isobel glanced towards her phone to see that she had about ten missed calls. Before she had even left Shreveport, she had made sure to put her phone on silent. Some people would have turned it off but Isobel knew better than that. The one time that she had made that mistake it hadn't gone too well. She sighed at the sight of all the missed calls. It wasn't going to be pretty when she got back to Fangtasia. She looked over at Bill, biting down on her lip," I realize that you probably want to go be with Sookie," she paused," But do you think I could go to ground here?" It was a huge risk but she didn't want to have to face Eric right away. Bill seemed shocked at her question but he was always very polite. He nodded slowly, standing up and motioning for her to follow him. He led her towards a door and pulled it open. It looked like it was supposed to be a closet but there was nothing in it. There was a throw rug on the floor that looked ancient. The wall paper was faded from how much time had passed. Bill reached down towards the floor and she watched as he pulled it open.

It was a cubby that Isobel figured he had put in the house upon his return to Bon Temps. She turned to face Bill, a surprised look on her face," I haven't seen anything like this," she paused," Eric insists on me using a coffin." She knew it was because he thought it would stop her from trying to walk into the sun. Bill leaned back down to close it," I haven't used a coffin in ages," he motioned for her to follow him out," You can stay here if you like, I'll be back before dawn." She walked towards the living room as Bill left to go spend time with his human. Her phone was set beside her and she watched the screen light up. Patience had never been a strong suit of Eric's. It was almost funny to think of how worked up he was probably getting. A sudden shiver shot through her and she gasped at the feeling. He had moved on from using a phone clearly. She did her best to ignore the feelings that she was getting because he was calling her.

Instead of hanging around Bill's home, she decided to explore the small town of Bon Temps. Thankfully she hadn't dressed up like she usually did night after night. So there was no reason for her to get more stares than what she already got. She reached what seemed to be the only local bar. It was called Merlotte's and seemed to be packed. Of course when you lived in a small town there wasn't many places to go. She had the feeling that the patrons of Merlotte's were a lot calmer then the people that frequented Fangtasia. After surveying her surroundings she walked inside. Many of the people had turned to look at whoever had just walked in. Instantly they were whispering to each other and pointing towards her. She ignored the stares, approaching the bar and sitting down on the stool. The girl behind the bar walked over to her," Can I help you?" Isobel bit down on her lip, wondering if she should ask. Her hands rested on the counter," Do you have any True Blood?"

The people who were around instantly began whispering even more. Was Bill the only vampire that resided in Bon Temps? She ignored the whispers as the bar tender told her that they only had B positive. It wasn't the type that Isobel usually drank but it was better than nothing. The bottle was popped in the microwave and then slid across the bar. She smiled in thanks but didn't say anything more. The bar tender went to serve the other customers and prepare drink orders. Isobel tried not to laugh as she drank from the bottle. A lot of people apparently had never seen a vampire or maybe it was the fact that she was a female vampire. Either way it was amusing if you asked her. Of course she was trying not to be rude so she held back the laughter that wanted to come out. There were a few people that looked like they wanted to talk to her. One of them actually went to sit on the empty stool beside hers," I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?"

Isobel turned her head to look at the man that had taken a seat beside her. There was no doubt that he was handsome. He was built, his hair messy and had puppy dog eyes. She shrugged, crossing one leg over the other," I'm just here visiting and the name's Isobel." She set the bottle down and held her hand out to him," And who might you be?" Normally she didn't really socialize but it seemed like it was a night for new things. He seemed pleased by her reaction and reached for her hand," My name's Jason." They shook hands before he ordered himself a beer. It seemed like he was going to try to talk with her more to her surprise. The men that were sitting at the table that Jason had come from were all staring at them. Had they dared him to try to talk to her? She laughed at the looks on their faces," How much money are you getting out of this? Twenty? Fifty?" Her question seemed to throw him and his ears turned red. She laughed at the look on his face and placed her hand on his arm," How long do you have to talk to me?" He was even more embarrassed at her question," Um, about ten minutes." It still amazed her the things that men did for entertainment. She continued to talk with him and even made the point of leaning in close to him. It was all for fun if she was being honest. Jason didn't seem to mind talking with her. The two of them talked about sports, drinks and he asked her about how old she was. That was the question that most humans seemed to ask. She merely told him old enough since she didn't like talking about herself. Once the ten minutes were up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and slid off the stool," I'll see you around Jason."

He smiled at her before going back to the table where his friends waited. She pulled out her debit card and handed it to the bar tender. Within seconds it was being handed back to her. After that she decided to head back to Bill's. She hoped that Eric would leave her be just for one night. She didn't want to have to deal with his temper. It was almost worse than her own temper. By the time that she reached Bill's it was well past midnight. She had taken the long way around in order to get a better look at Bon Temps. There wasn't much to see but it was different from Shreveport. That was more than enough reason for her to look around. Eventually she decided that it was time for her to go to ground. She walked towards the door that Bill had showed her and she pulled it open. There was a creak of wood as she opened the cubby hole and slid down beneath the house. She made sure to close the top before letting herself lie back.

It was only an hour or so before she heard Bill's footsteps. Sookie's smell was all over him and she tried not to laugh. He slid in beside her only after she had scooted to the right. Once the two of them were comfortable, he shut the door and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

The walk back to Shreveport didn't seem to take as long as she had hoped it would. In fact it seemed like it only took a few seconds. Bill had asked if she wanted him to accompany her but she had told him no. There was no reason for him to have to suffer Eric's wrath. The two of them were already always at odds with each other. She went to open the door and slowly stepped inside. Fangtasia didn't open for about another hour or so. It was empty besides Ginger and a few of the dancers getting everything ready. She looked towards Ginger who was wiping down the bar," Where is Eric?" Ginger seemed to jump at the sound of her voice, always seeming to frazzled," He's in his office." Isobel smiled at the woman who was already wiping down the bar once again. Part of her thought she should just help with prep but she found herself walking towards Eric's office. It was better to get it done and over with it.

There was no point in knocking so she just let herself in. She was expecting that Pam was with Eric but it was only him. He was seated behind his desk with a blank look on his face. It was rare that he ever showed any trace of emotion besides anger. She shut the door behind her before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Her legs crossed and she rested her hands in her lap. Some would have started to apologize but Isobel did not. Eric ran his hand through his hair before letting his arm drop," I smell Compton," he paused to rise to his feet," Did you spend the previous evening with him?" Isobel still didn't speak and just nodded. She wasn't going to bother explaining herself. Only because she knew that Eric was probably already thinking the worst. He tended to have a habit of doing that when it came to her.

He was in front of her and stared down at her face," Did you betray me Isobel?" Her head lifted and there was a blank look in her eyes. She merely shrugged and took a deep breath," Do you think I betrayed you Eric?" Her question did nothing but infuriate him. He reached to kick the leg of the chair that she was sitting on. Suddenly she found herself falling backward and the chair was smashed into pieces. Eric was on top of her and grabbing at the clothing that she had on. It was like he was trying to find signs that she had indeed betrayed him. He dropped forward on top of her body and his hands grabbed at her arms to hold them above her head," You will not do that again, I do not want you to spend time with Bill Compton alone." She rolled her eyes but knew better than to protest. Things were already bad between the both of them. Instead of saying anything she nodded and patiently waited for him to let her go.

However he seemed to be content in their position. She sighed at the look on his face," Don't we open soon? Shouldn't I be helping Ginger out?" He ignored her words, staring down at her. Suddenly she began to feel extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't moving and he wasn't speaking. Before she realized what was happening, his mouth was covering hers. Instead of fighting him or struggling, she remained underneath him, unresponsive. He was undeterred and continued to move his mouth against her own, trying to illicit some kind of reaction out of her. It was a relief when the door opened to show Pam standing there," Eric, we need you to sign off on some shipment-well what do we have here?" Eric slowly lifted his head in annoyance but was up on his feet when he saw the door was wide open. Isobel leaped to her feet and shoved her way past the both of them. All the while she cursed under her breath.

Decades had gone by since she had permitted him to touch her in such a way. There was once a time when she allowed him to. That was ages ago and it had stopped altogether when he turned Pam. She walked towards the bar, pushed past Ginger and went to make sure that everything was in order. It was going to be a very long evening. Hopefully Eric would be too busy to try to talk to her again. It was the last thing that she wanted. Everything was already bad enough without the lines of their relationship getting blurred.

The doors were soon opened and people came flooding in. The regulars were there but there were also a few new faces. People were always curious about what Fangtasia was like. More often than not people seemed to go in on a dare. Isobel had vouched to help out at the bar. She was slinging drinks while trying to make somewhat pleasant conversation. Small talk had never been a strong suit for her. However she always tried whenever she needed to serve drinks or talk. Ginger was a fumbling mess half the time whenever she spoke to people. That wasn't her fault since she had been glamoured so many times. Eric and Pam tended to abuse that privilege more than they should have. Isobel only did it when she absolutely had to. She was doing her best to stay below the radar when it came to Eric. He was discussing some business with a few other vampires that had come to talk to him.

People were all staring at him, trying to take pictures. Their phones or cameras would be destroyed by Pam or Eric. Isobel shook her head in disbelief at the looks on some of the women's faces. They all were probably hoping that they would get the chance to sleep with him. There was an amused look in her eyes as she handed one of the men a bottle of True Blood," Here you go, perfect temperature." He grinned at her, taking it and gulping about half of it down," I haven't seen you behind the bar before, how long have you worked here?" She shrugged, going to take an empty glass and put it on the rack to be washed," Since it opened," she paused to motion towards Eric," Eric is my maker." Usually that was all it took to get anyone to leave her alone. No one wanted to risk the wrath of the Sheriff. However the man in front of her didn't seem to be bothered," What's your name? I can't exactly call you Eric's progeny." She laughed in spite of herself," Isobel and you are?"

"He's leaving," stated Pam who was at Isobel's side. The man looked confused and he shook his head," No, I'm not." Isobel wanted to say something but it was pointless. Pam was already leaning across the bar," If you do not leave then I will force you too and I won't bat an eye lash doing it." She nodded towards the door and the man took off without even paying for his drink.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised at all the good feedback I've been getting! It's the most reviews that I've ever gotten on a first chapter and it hasn't even been up that long! I'm glad that you guys like it! Also Godric is going to be featured in this story, sooner than you might think! I hope you guys like this update!


	3. Chapter 3

Every single night that went by Isobel was watched like a hawk. If it wasn't Eric that was doing the watching it was Pam. If it wasn't Pam doing the watching it was the new bar tender Longshadow. She was never allowed to go anywhere without being followed. She felt like she was a child and it was going to drive her mad. Eventually something inside of her snapped. She showed up to Fangtasia right after sunset. Everyone was getting ready for the doors open. The dancers were already in position and dressed in next to nothing. Eric and Pam were probably in the office or something. She didn't bother going to say hello since Longshadow was probably going to announce her arrival. She was supposed to help out at the bar that night but honestly she didn't like Longshadow all that much. There was just something about him that was off. So she always chose to distance herself from him as much as possible. She walked towards the stage where Eric's so called throne was. It usually remained empty on nights that Eric was busy. Sometimes he was working and other times he was fucking one of the dancers. Sometimes he chained them up in the basement and did it while they were open. It was disgusting to her but no one cared what she thought. She reached to grab the chair and without a word, whipped it to the ground below.

Everyone's heads snapped in her direction. Some of the dancers gasped and Longshadow just looked downright annoyed. She smirked at him with her hands on her hips. He walked towards Eric's office and shut the door behind him. It was only going to be a matter of moments before Eric came out. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat and made herself comfortable where the chair had been. The employees quickly went back to what they were doing. A few of the bus boys were rushing to try to clean it up. Eric came walking out of the office with a bored look on his face," Destroying things Isobel? I thought you weren't a child." All she did was shrug, running her fingers along the stage," Well see I'm not a child but for some reason I'm being watched like I'm three years old," she paused to look towards Pam and Longshadow," So if I'm going to be watched like I'm a trouble maker I figure why not actually make trouble?" Suddenly his hand was in her hair and she was being yanked down. She didn't even bat an eye lash. He was tugging her towards the door that led to the basement. What was he doing? Instantly she began to panic and tried to pull herself free. Due to the fact that Eric was much older than her, he never lost his grip. She was dragged down the staircase and thrown onto the ground.

He leaned down so that their faces were inches apart," Maybe you should go spend time with Godric, in Texas." At the mention of Godric, her eyes widened. She hadn't seen him in ages and was actually fond of him. He wasn't as bad as Eric was and actually respected her. Plus she wouldn't mind putting some distance between herself and Eric. She was more than happy at the idea of going to see him. Why would Eric do something that pleased her? That was extremely confusing and she wasn't sure what he was playing at. At that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. The idea of seeing Godric was one that pleased her beyond belief. He was one of the few vampires that she knew that she actually liked. Eric seemed to see that what he said was pleasing," I will send you off tomorrow, for now let's behave and not destroy anything." She hated that he was talking to her like she was a child but she wasn't about to risk him changing his mind. So she just nodded in agreement and let him pull her to her feet. He motioned for her to go upstairs only so that she didn't see the smirk on his face.

* * *

The drive to the airport seemed to take an eternity. For some reason Eric had insisted on escorting her and seeing her off. It still didn't make sense why he was so overprotective of her and not Pam. She had proven time and time again that she was able to take care of herself. Plus she was much older than Pam was but that didn't seem to matter. Even Pam acted like a guardian to her and that drove her up the damn wall. The limo pulled into the airport and the driver opened the door for the both of them. Eric was out first and he helped Isobel climb out. The jet was private and owned by Eric. Eric, Isobel and Pam were wealthy in their own right. There was a coffin that was waiting for her, wide open. She looked over at him, sighing, "Well I guess I'll see you when I get back." He nodded but was watching as her luggage was being carried towards the jet. She looked towards the man that was lugging her bag before looking back at Eric," Eric, I have to get," she motioned towards the coffin," In there now so this is goodbye."

To her surprise he was pulling her into his arms. She wasn't sure what to do, holding her hands up. The people around didn't seem to pay them any attention. If they did they probably would have laughed. Due to the height difference and the fact that she wasn't returning his embrace, it was comical. To her surprise and confusion he pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was something that he used to do all the time. She quickly pulled back the moment that his hold on her loosened. Eric reached for her hand to lead her over to the coffin and helped her step inside. He watched as she laid down flat on her back and the lid slowly went down. He took a few steps back as the coffin was soon being taken up onto the jet. A smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Once the jet had taken off, he reached to take out his phone. He hit the first number and pressed it up to his ear," She's on her way."

_There was the sound of music and laughter. Music was being played by only the best musicians in the court. Isobel was laughing as she was twirled about. The layers of the gown swirled around her legs. All eyes were on her just like they had been since her arrival. Everyone had their eyes on the newest lady in waiting for the Queen. Many men had tried to court her but she had rejected all their advances. The main reason for that was because she was already married. It wasn't a happy marriage but she knew better than to betray her husband in such a way. Men could do whatever they wanted because it was a man's world. She was laughing as her current dance partner spun her about. The skirts of her gown fanned out as she spun endlessly in circles. Somehow her foot caught onto the floor and she felt herself beginning to falter. Her body began to drop only to feel an arm wrap around her. Suddenly she was back on her feet and staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. It only took her a few moments to realize that it was not someone that she knew. In fact she hadn't ever seen him before and she knew everyone. _

_ The man, whoever he was, helped her back onto her feet. She quickly moved out of his reach in order to straighten her gown. Her hands reached to adjust the hood that hid most of her hair. Her cheeks were flushed at the fact that a perfect stranger had helped her. Many of the others were looking upon them with interest. Gossip always flourished and spread like wildfire. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that there were so many eyes on them. In fact it only seemed to amuse him," May I have the honor of dancing with you my lady?" Normally she would have said no but she knew that everyone was watching. The King himself seemed to be waiting to hear what her answer would be. She nodded slowly before slipping her hand into his. He led her to the very center of the room. All it took was a single motion from the King to get the music going once more. It was the song La Volta, one of the King's favorites. Isobel knew all the steps and whoever the man was, seemed to know them. She was light on her feet, almost seeming to be floating. Ever since she was a child she had been graceful. _

_ Suddenly her feet were leaving the ground and she gasped in surprise. The man had lifted her and was spinning her in circles. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was giggling. He was smirking as he saw that she was clearly enjoying herself. It was only mere moments later that she found herself being set on the ground once more. Those that looked on were clapping at the display. She took a few steps back and bobbed a curtsy," May I ask your name?" He bowed low at the waist, the smirk still present," Eric and who might you be?" She made sure to keep her gaze fixated on the floor and not on his face," Lady Isobel Norris." _

The coffin was wheeled out into the airport and one of the attendants popped the lid open. Isobel's eyes slowly opened, not realizing that she had been crying in her sleep. Blood stained her cheeks and she ignored the look on the woman's face. She quickly climbed out to walk over to the car that waited for her. The driver had strict instructions to take her to Godric's home. All of her luggage had been loaded into the trunk. She waved the driver away when he went to open the door for her. There was no need for someone else to gape at her. Humans always stared when they saw that a vampire had been crying. Mostly because of the fact that their tears were of blood. She quickly climbed into the backseat and slammed the door shut. As soon as it was shut she hurried to wipe at her face.

The drive didn't seem to take that long and the car was pulling up in front of Godric's home. It was beautiful and of course, well kept. There was nothing out of place as far as she could see. She told the driver she would take her own things inside since all she had was the one bag. It was nothing for her to carry and she walked up towards the front door. Before she could knock it was being pulled open to show Godric. He was beaming as soon as he saw her," Isobel! I'm so glad to see you!" She was smiling at the sight of him and she pulled him into a hug," I missed you! It's been too long!" Eric and Godric kept in touch but they hadn't traveled together for a very long time. So that meant Isobel never saw him either even though she liked him more than she liked Eric half the time.

Godric led her into the house and reached to take her bag from her. She was still confused as to why he was only a sheriff. He had been around long enough to be the King of Texas. For some reason he had rejected the offer and took a lesser position. She glanced around the house that was filled with many items that had been collected over the centuries. He looked over at her," So why has Eric permitted you to visit me? From what I remember he seemed to like to keep you at his side." She almost blanched at the fact that he was talking about the past. It was something she always wanted to forget," Things aren't how they were all those years ago, Eric probably didn't mention that, did he?" Little did Isobel know that Eric had been talking to Godric about what was going on. It was better for everyone if she did not know. Godric shrugged, leading her towards the sitting room. There were bottles of True Blood resting on the table, heated at the perfect temperature.

The two sat down on the couch and she reached for one of the bottles. Godric didn't say anything and she knew why. He was waiting on her to explain even though she really didn't want to. The whole point of the trip was so that she didn't have to think about her maker. She stalled by taking a few sips from the bottle," I am being treated like I'm a child," she paused," I do not love Eric as I once did and he knows this." Should she tell Godric everything? She almost thought that it was a very bad idea," I have asked him to release me many times and he always refuses." Her words troubled Godric because he couldn't imagine that. In the past Eric and Isobel had always been attached to each other. She had been devoted to him and he was devoted to her. Things changed along with time from what he could see. It was obvious that Isobel was not the same woman that she had been when they had first met. He didn't know how to approach the subject," Why do you wish to be released? Is he really that horrible?"

Isobel didn't know if she should tell him. Eric was basically Godric's son and she knew that they loved each other. Eric respected Godric above all others. If Godric asked Eric to meet the sun, she was almost positive that Eric would have. She shifted on the couch as if she needed to get comfortable," I want to be released because I do not like the life I'm being forced to live," she paused," He treats me like I'm a child even though I am older than his precious Pam." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice as she mentioned Pam. It wasn't that she hated the other woman but things had been strained around the time that Pam was turned. It was one of the few times that she had been away from Eric for an extended amount of time. When she had returned to him she had expected him to be alone. Obviously that wasn't the case and it had caused a fight. It had caused several fights actually.

He reached to take her hand into his own and squeezed it reassuringly," I am very glad that you are here Isobel, it seems like you need some time away from him." The only reason that she was allowed to be away was because Eric had permitted it. If he hadn't even suggested it than she would still be back at Shreveport, miserable. She nodded and reached to pull him into her arms. He didn't even blink and instead returned the embrace. The two sat like that for quite some time before he offered to show her around Dallas. Apparently it was very much different from the night life in Shreveport. She agreed to go out but only after she had freshened up. She went up to the room that he had directed her to. After a quick shower she rummaged through the bag that she had packed. It took her all of five seconds to decide on a black wrap dress that didn't show off too much skin. Her hair was pulled back into a simple twist with a few bobby pins.

She walked back down to see that he was waiting for her by the door. He offered her his hand and she willingly took it. The two of them walked out to the waiting car and soon were on their way into the city. It was a big relief to have some time to do whatever she pleased. Godric would watch over her but he wasn't going to be as overbearing as Eric was. They arrived at one of the local clubs that catered towards the needs of vampires. Human and vampires alike were lined up down the street waiting to get inside. Isobel was about to walk towards the end of the line but Godric's hand stopped her. He merely smiled at her before walking towards the front door. The security guard at the door took one look at Godric before stepping to the side to grant them access. Together they walked in and were led towards the VIP section.

Isobel looked towards Godric right after they sat down. He almost looked odd among all the lights and the other people. From what she remembered he seemed to prefer solitude. She looked around before looking back at him," Do you mind if I go dance? I would ask you but something tells me that you would say no." He laughed at the expression on her face and motioned for her to join the others on the dance floor. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before hurrying off to the dance floor. Plenty of people were there, bumping and grinding. There were even a few people that were being bitten by the other vampires. She ignored the people that instantly looked her way. Instead she just let herself move to the beat of the song that radiated from the speakers. Dancing, even in her human years, had been a release. It was something that let her be free even if it was only for a few moments.

Her hips swayed from side to side and her hands ran along her sides. Her eyes were half open and she let her head loll back. Men and women alike were all staring, some with hunger in their eyes. She reached to pull the bobby pins from her hair and let them all drop to the floor. Everyone was enraptured and she was soaking up the attention. It was the first time in decades that she could do what she pleased without fearing the consequences. A pair of hands suddenly landed on her hips and she could tell from their scent that it was a human. He had to be maybe twenty one or twenty two. She turned to look at him to see that there were faded bite marks on his neck. Her fingers reached to brush against them before she decided that there was no harm in dancing with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move her body in sync with his own. Godric was watching but did not seem to be angry at the display.

The guy that had decided to dance with her, pressed his lips close to her ear," What's your name?" He was practically yelling even though she could have heard him perfectly. She almost didn't want to tell him but she wasn't going to be rude," Isobel." She actually had a reason to be yelling in his ear. He probably had problems hearing her over all the noise. The guy, whoever he was, smiled up at her," I'm Miles!" Why was he still yelling? Did he know nothing about vampires? She nodded but didn't go on talking. Small talk was not something she found herself interested in that night. All she wanted to do was dance, let her hair down and then go back to Godric's. The two of them continued to move even when the song ended and another one came on. Godric was still sitting on the same couch. A few people had approached him and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Miles had pulled Isobel closer to him and the two were merely swaying. The song was on the slower side so they weren't moving like they had been.

Isobel let her head rest on his shoulder and found she was listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she was finally relaxing. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had relaxed. Everything was so hectic half the time and she was always on guard. She lifted her head to see that Miles was looking down at her," Do you think you could bite me?" His question threw her off and she slowly backed up. Her arms dropped to her sides and she didn't know what to do," Is that why you approached me?" Of course she knew it wasn't uncommon. It was probably the fact that no one ever approached her for that when she was in Fangtasia. Miles didn't seem to know what to say and she rolled her eyes. She shoved past him to go back towards Godric. Godric wasn't even looking in her direction but he held his hand out to her. Soon she was seated beside him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

There was no need for her to say anything. Instead she listened to the conversations that were happening around her. Godric introduced her to everyone who seemed surprised to meet her. Apparently they had all been told about her by Godric. Even though Godric was not her maker he thought of her as his daughter. He had always protected her since the moment that she had been turned. That dynamic wasn't ever going to change. An hour or so before dawn the two of them piled back into the car. She wasn't sure what she was feeling as she walked inside. He wished her a good night and told her that he would see her the next day. His house was light proof so there was no need for a coffin. She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her dress. There was no point in her slipping into something else. All she did was climb right into the king sized bed and yanked the blankets over her head.

* * *

For the next few days Isobel stuck with Godric. He had official business to take care of but did not mind her presence. One night she decided to venture out on her own. All Godric said was that she had to take the car and that she keep her phone on. It was a relief that he didn't insist that she have some kind of escort. She told him that she would be back before dawn and then she was off. Instead of going to a club she decided that she would go shopping. There was a platinum card burning her pocket that was itching to be used. The mall in Dallas was bound to be better than the one in Shreveport. It was only a matter of time before she was in the dressing room at one of the more expensive stores. There plenty of clothes that she had chosen and were waiting to be tried on.

She shimmed out of the jeans and asked the woman to hand her the next item. The woman who was helping her seemed to be shaking as she handed her a dress. Isobel didn't even notice since she was used to people being nervous. She hummed under her breath and stepped into the dress. Her arms slid through the sleeves and she turned to look at her reflection in the three way mirror. There was an actual smile on her face for a change. Ever since she had arrived in Dallas everything seemed to be good. She had no one to fight with and no one criticized her for not feeding on humans. In fact people seemed to be much more accepting of the fact that she was a main streamer. It was a very good change for her compared to the normal crap that she dealt with. She turned her body to look at herself from a different angle. After staring at herself for a few moments, she decided that she was done shopping.

Instead of putting on the clothes that she had shown up in, she decided to wear the dress out. Everything else was placed on the counter. The same woman was shaking as she scanned everything," That will be ten thousand, three hundred and four dollars and sixty six cents." That amount of money would seem like a great amount to some but not to Isobel. She handed over her card and watched as it was run through. Everything was neatly folded into bags and she reached to grab them after pocketing her card. She smiled at the woman before walking out of the store. Due to the time there weren't a ton of other people around. The mall was set up for vampires as well as humans. She ignored the people that seemed to stop and stare at her. Instead she kept walking and brushed out the doors.

Suddenly something was being pressed up against her neck. She cried out in pain at the burning sensation that overwhelmed her. Her fangs popped out as she felt her body giving out. There was the clink of metal, silver, and she felt it being looped around her waist. She cried out as it seared against her skin, melting her flesh. The bags of clothes were left on the sidewalk as she was dragged towards a waiting van. Everything went black seconds after she felt more silver being applied to her body.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are so awesome! I'm so glad that people are really liking this story and Isobel as a character! So thank you for all the reviews, follows and the people that have put this in their favorites. It makes me feel really happy to know that people are really interested! So keep the reviews coming! I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'll probably be updating this quite a bit once finals and stuff are over. Which should be in three weeks I think. So thanks again! I hope you guys like this update!


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was beyond unbearable. Isobel kept slipping in and out of conciseness. The moment that she had been put in the van, more silver was applied to her body. Chains were draped across her throat, her arms, her thighs and her ankles. There was the sound of laughter and country music being played. They were talking about how much money they were going to get for her. There was a piercing pain in her arm and she tried to look down. A guy who looked like he was in his forties, with a beer gut had just shoved a needle into her arm. She watched in horror as her blood began to flow out. There were rumors that humans liked to drain vampires for their blood. However she had never actually witnessed it. Eric always kept a close eye on her and made sure that she never would fall victim to it. Her fangs had popped out of her gums and she wanted to rip out their throats. The man that had shoved the needle into her arm was grinning. His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. She knew how cruel people could be and had seen it firsthand. It had been years since she had actually been at the hands of someone who only wanted to cause her pain.

There was the sound of laughter and she suddenly felt the needle being torn out. What was he doing? Suddenly it wasn't just her and the man. A woman had joined them and was staring down at her. She had bleached blonde hair that was ratty, pulled up in a bun. Her outfit consisted of a black skin tight cut off tank top and a pair of shorts that resembled underwear. Before Isobel could even try to do something, the woman had brought her mouth to Isobel's arm. To her horror, the woman began to suck the blood from her arm. They were addicts on top of being drainers. She heard more laughter and then the needle was being shoved right back into her. They were talking about how much money they could make of her. It was a relief that they didn't know just how old she was. If they knew, they would probably drain her completely.

* * *

There was something wrong, incredibly wrong. Eric knew that it wasn't Pam because she was out by the door. There was nothing absolutely wrong with her. That only left one option, Isobel. He reached for his phone to dial her cell number. All it did was ring and it kept on ringing. Eventually it hit her voicemail and he instantly called Godric. His maker thankfully answered the phone," Yes Eric?" He looked down at the ground before looking up," Godric, is Isobel with you? Something is wrong." After a few minutes of talking, Eric knew that he was going to Dallas. He quickly arranged for his private jet to be ready and told Pam that she was in charge while he was gone. She never asked questioned anything and he was grateful for that. He didn't bother with a car and just ran to the airport.

All of the staff knew that something was wrong with how he was acting. They knew better than to try to ask him questions. If someone did than they would end up getting killed. He didn't even bother with one of the coffins that he had insisted that Isobel use. He didn't care if he got the bleeds; he just needed to get to Texas. The flight seemed to take forever even though the pilot reassured him that he was going as fast as possible. That didn't stop the feeling of dread that was overwhelming him. If someone so much as touched a hair on her head, they were as good as dead. The moment that the airplane landed and the door was opened, he was out on the ground. There was blood staining the sides of his face. His nose had also bled but he had wiped it away using the sleeve of his shirt. Godric was there, waiting for him by the car. The two embraced and Eric quickly pulled away," Have they found her?"

The concern was evident on his face. Isobel meant the world to him she was his child along with his former lover. He had taken care of her since the moment that they had crossed paths. Granted he had stolen her from her husband and children, that hadn't mattered after a while. Godric shook his head, a grave expression on his face," Nothing yet, the last sighting was in a department store, a very jumpy woman told us she was there." He nodded but couldn't bring himself to say anything more. All he wanted was to find Isobel. He wanted her to be with him, in his arms and he wanted her safe. The fact that she hated him didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to Eric was finding her and making sure that no harm had come to her. If someone so much as laid a finger on her, there would be hell to pay. He looked around before looking back towards his maker," I would like to speak with the woman that saw her last." Godric seemed to be hesitant but he agreed.

It was only a matter of an hour before Eric found himself sitting in front of the woman. Godric had not been joking when he had said that the woman was jumpy. She kept fidgeting and looking everywhere but at him. That didn't bother Eric in the least bit. He preferred it when humans were afraid it made things easier," So you were the last person to see Isobel?" He was struggling to keep himself calm and patient. The woman nodded but didn't dare speak. It was as if she couldn't find her voice. It was beyond clear to him that she was going to try his patience. Patience was something that he had very little of, especially when it came to those that he cared about. He looked around before looking back at her," Look me in the eye please." The woman seemed hesitant but she slowly looked up. The moment their eyes locked, she was shifted into a trance like state. Eric was staring at her intently," Has something like this happened before? Have any other vampires been taken from the mall?"

The woman nodded slowly and said," Yes, once or twice." Her voice sounded empty, hollow. Eric nodded slowly in understanding," Do you know the people that are doing this?" Again, the woman nodded to his surprise," It's the son of my boss but she didn't want me to tell anyone." How had Godric not figured it out? Although from what he had seen Godric didn't seem to want to take advantage of his abilities. Eric wouldn't question it because Godric could do no wrong in Eric's eyes. It had been that way since Godric had changed him. He nodded and looked away so the trance was broken. The woman was released and taken back to her home. After that Eric demanded that the staff did some digging. If he had it his way, he was going to have Isobel back that night.

He was more than annoyed that something like that had happened. The whole purpose of Isobel going to Texas was to get Godric to make her see the error in her ways. Instead she had gotten herself kidnapped. It was going to drive him up the wall until he saw her. Hours went by and still no one knew where the humans were located. They had probably loaded her with silver to make sure that she couldn't do any damage. Isobel hadn't been violent in decades, it wasn't in her nature. However it went without saying that she knew how to defend herself. Usually she didn't have to because Eric was always looking out for her. He always made sure that she was safe but he hadn't thought about it while she was away. The only reason was because Godric would look out for her. No one would have thought that something like that could happen to Isobel.

Night turned into day and Eric didn't even go to ground. He didn't care about the bleeds and ignored the people that tried convincing him to. Godric knew better then to try to talk to him about it. He could only imagine the pain that he was going through. The bond between a maker and child was one that was hard for anyone to understand. Even if their relationship was strained, he knew that Eric cared deeply for her. He remained sitting at the desk in front of the computer. His fingers moved at enhanced speed while he searched for any kind of clue. If he had to guess, the humans, whoever they were, were keeping her at some place that was isolated. It was probably off the grid or something along those lines. Blood trickled down on the sides of his face and from his nose. He didn't bother wiping it away even though he knew it looked disgusting. All of his attention was focused on the screen and he was cursing under his breath.

* * *

A groan fell from Isobel's lips and her head turned. Her vision was slightly blurry but everything was slowly coming into focus. She knew that she was no longer being kept in the van. One of the men had carried her inside while she was still passed out. They had put her in the bathroom since she guessed it was the only room without windows. They hadn't removed all the silver but some of it still remained on her. They had it wrapped around her arms and her ankles. The woman, whoever she was, had demanded that the put silver over her mouth. That had been more painful than anything she had ever felt since she had been turned. She tried to look around to see if there was anything that could possibly help her. The bathroom that she was in wasn't exactly huge. The floor was a vomit green rug and the shower curtain had fishes on it. There was the smell of mold and she didn't dare look up at the ceiling. What was up there would probably disgust her.

She was hoping that someone, anyone would find her. Godric probably knew that she was missing. He had ears and eyes everywhere. There was nothing that he could do during the day though. He didn't have as many humans as the Queens and Kings did. Her movements were timid as she tried to shift. They had placed her in the bathtub for whatever reason. Her head was resting against the edge of the tub. She could feel the bleeds starting already and she whimpered. She couldn't remember ever feeling so weak. Everything hurt and she could barely make a move. How long would they keep her chained up? If she had to guess they were going to drain her completely. From what she remembered the older the vampire the more valuable the blood was. She didn't know for sure since she had never seen it for herself. Eric did not allow the dealing of vampire blood at Fangtasia. If there was so much as a whisper, he always put a stop to it.

Isobel was starting to wish that she hadn't even left Shreveport. She would rather deal with Eric then insane humans that were dead set on drinking her blood. Even though she had been alive for centuries, she did not want to end up dead and gone. If she was going to end up getting killed she would rather it wouldn't be by drainers. There was the sound of footsteps and the smell of food, human food. The smell made her recoil even further into the bathtub. If only she had a way to get the silver off and had some time to heal. If she could do that then she would be able to get away. There was no way of her being able to do so. Plus she didn't even know what time it was. The sun was probably up still and she didn't have any way of checking the time. Watches had never been that important to a vampire.

They had all the time in the world so why bother? She tried her best to sit up in spite of the silver laced around her. Tears had begun to fall and she knew that she probably looked like hell. Was that how she was going to die? Was she doomed to die in the bathtub of some dirty house because of drainers? It wasn't exactly the way that she had imagined herself dying. Fate clearly had other things in mind for her. Her head fell forward and she let her eyes close. There was no point in her trying to figure out what to do. It was clear she was either going to die or maybe she would be saved. Absolutely nothing could be done on her part.

The sun was setting and Eric was about to go on a war path. Somehow he had managed to find an address for a house that was in the middle of nowhere. Godric went with him and insisted on a car. He was shifting in his seat the entire way there. The house looked like it was falling apart. There was the smell of alcohol, sex and blood. It took him all of five seconds to know that she was there and she was in pain. Godric tried to speak but Eric was already at the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer it. The door slowly opened to show the blond woman. She wasn't wearing any semblance of a shirt and only had on a hot pink thong. Eric quickly locked eyes with her," Invite me in." She nodded slowly and took a few steps back," Please come in." A second later his hands were wrapped around her neck and there was a snap.

Her body dropped to the floor, lifeless. It was only a matter of seconds before every human occupant was dead. He opened all the doors until there was only one left. There was no way of knowing what sort of condition that she would be in. After a second went by he ripped it open and nearly stumbled back. Some thought that Eric didn't have a heart but when it came to Isobel and Pam, he did. Isobel's head slowly lifted and her eyes widened upon seeing him. She watched as he hurried over and looked at the silver. He grabbed a nearby towel to put over his hand so that he wouldn't actually touch it himself. She cried out as it was torn off and her flesh was taken with it. The worst was the silver that had been applied to her mouth. Her lips were torn off and tears filled her eyes. She didn't even think twice as she went to wrap her arms around him. He lifted her from the tub and carried her out," She needs blood, now."

Isobel normally would have protested but she knew he was right. True Blood wouldn't help her heal. She watched in horror as one of her captors was dragged towards her. The man's eyes were closed but there was the sound of a heartbeat. Eric lowered Isobel to the ground and sat right behind her. He pulled the body towards them and reached to grab the man's wrist. Isobel tried to shake her head as Eric brought the man's arm towards her mouth. He sighed in annoyance at her," This is not the time for your morals," he paused, running his free hand through her hair," I command you to drink." Her fangs popped out and she groaned helplessly as she sank them into the man's wrist. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Her eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head as she drank. Eric watched as her wounds began to heal quicker than they had been. He pulled her away when he knew that she had, had enough," We have to leave, now." He didn't bother waiting for her to stand and instead lifted her into his arms. Godric was already commanding how the bodies should be taken care of. If the Authority found out then it would mean trouble for all of them.

Eric carried her towards the car and slid easily into the backseat. Isobel wasn't even putting up a fight or trying to get away from him. She knew that he had probably been concerned. He had probably been going mad at the fact that she had been missing. She allowed him to hold onto her and felt his hand running through her hair. He was mumbling about she was never leaving his sight again. It was hopefully just talk because she didn't want to deal with his over protective streak. She curled up in his lap just like she used to when things hadn't been so strained. His head came to rest on top of hers and the two sat in silence the entire drive back to Godric's home. Godric had taken care of the bodies and no one would know of what had gone on that night. All three of them entered the house and Eric carried her into the bathroom. Wordlessly, he stripped her clothing off and she watched with mild fascination as he took off his own.

Some part of her wanted to protest but she knew he wouldn't listen. He turned on the shower before lifting her up and placing her inside. He stepped in behind her which forced her to go beneath the shower head. She let her eyes shut as she felt his hands running through her hair. It had been decades since they had even been undressed in the same room. It had been even longer since she had allowed him to touch her so intimately. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but she knew that it didn't matter. He was being so careful as he helped her clean herself off. It wasn't like she wasn't capable of doing it herself. Eric seemed to need it though; he needed to take care of her. His hands were running along her body and his lips brushed against the back of her neck. She slowly moved to face him and shook her head," St-Stop, please, stop."

He seemed to freeze up at the expression on her face. She didn't wait for him to speak and quickly got out. Her hand reached for a towel to wrap around her frame. She hurried from the bathroom to the room that Godric had given to her. She quickly dressed and climbed into the bed. Her arms wrapped around one of the pillows and she let her eyes close. The only thing she could hope for was that she would be left alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! The next update! Hope you guys like it! Thank you for the feedback! It's always good to know what people think of what I'm writing. I'm glad that people are still interested and hope that you guys will stay interested! This will be progressing even more, I only have a few weeks of school left and then I'll have tons of free time!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days and Isobel hadn't left the room that Godric had given her. She was fully healed but she wasn't ready to face anyone. No one came to her besides Godric or Eric. Godric brought her True Blood and Eric always tried getting her to talk to him. She always told Eric that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Honestly she didn't want to have to see his face after what had happened when he had found her. It had reminded her of a time when things had been simpler for the both of them. She hadn't wanted to ever think about those times again. There was so much going on in her head and she didn't know what to make of it. That was why she had chosen to hide away. She hadn't moved from the same spot for days. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. No one was really sure what to make of what she was doing. Needless to say Eric was beginning to lose his patience. He had come very close to storming into the room and shaking her to get her to snap out of it. Godric was the only reason that he hadn't gone to such measures.

Eric was pacing back and forth right in front of the door of the bedroom. An annoyed expression was plastered on his face. Pam had called him earlier to ask what was going on. She had been holding down the fort while he was away. Something was wrong at the club. A very large sum of money had gone missing and he needed to get back to Louisiana. The one thing that was stopping him was Isobel. There was no way he was going to return to their home without her. Finally he turned and yanked the door open," You will stop this nonsense! Do you hear me? I have business that needs taking care of back in Shreveport! That means we have to go back and I will not keep having you act like a sullen child!" He was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of her. Isobel's head slowly lifted but there was no trace of emotion on her face. It was literally killing him inside to see her acting the way that she was. He was used to seeing her mad, upset but never just emotionless.

He moved towards the bed to sit in front of her. She didn't even shift to get away from him or tell him to leave her alone. All she did was sit there and look up at him. It was like she was waiting for him to scold her. He reached to pull her towards him and she let him. Their faces were inches apart but she wasn't reacting to him in any way. She was merely staring at him like she had never seen him before. Eric normally knew what to do but at that moment, he didn't know what to do. Isobel and his relationship had been unpredictable at best. He knew how to handle her being angry with him but he didn't know how to handle her being emotionless. He was the cold, heartless one out of the two of them.

"Did you book a flight?" Her tone was flat, cold and showed no sign of any emotion. Eric's head lifted at the sound of her voice. He was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. Something inside of him snapped and he lunged. Isobel's eyes widened the moment that her back hit the bed. He was on top of her and his hands were on either side of her head. She groaned, not wanting to have to deal with his temper. Before she knew what was happening, he was sliding down the length of her body. His head came to rest on her chest and she was as stiff as a board. Part of her was wondering what he was up to. He wasn't exactly acting like he usually did when it came to her. Half the time he was forceful, controlling. At that moment she didn't know what to make of what he was doing.

No words came from him but he remained right where he was. She was too nervous to try to shove him off of her. Instead she stayed wedged underneath him. The two of them stayed like that for quite some time. Suddenly Eric's head turned and she felt his hand slide along the length of her arm. His fingers barely seemed to graze her skin. It reminded her of when they had first crossed paths when she was a human. Things had been so much simpler back then. Now everything was complicated and Isobel didn't even know where to begin. She slowly reached to try to lift his head up so that their eyes met," Can you please leave me alone? I need to pack if we are going home."

Even if she didn't love the idea of leaving Godric, she knew it was best to go back to Shreveport. Dallas hadn't exactly been kind to her. It was best that she was back in Louisiana where she knew she was safe. Of course she was more than capable of taking care of herself. If she hadn't been taken by surprise, she wouldn't have been taken. Plus she had thought that the American Vampire League had kept their weaknesses out of the media. How had those humans known that silver weakened them? To say it was puzzling would be an understatement. She waited patiently for Eric to get off of her and leave the room. Once he did, she seemed to move in slow motion. It didn't take all that long for her to pack but she wanted to make sure that she had everything.

"I hope you'll come back soon," stated Godric with a sad smile. Isobel couldn't help but feel bad at the fact that their visit had been so rudely interrupted. She went to pull him into her arms and he quickly wrapped his own around her. They stood like that for nearly ten minutes. Eric was standing a foot or so away and just watching. There was no trace of evidence on his face that showed he wasn't happy about the display of affection. After all, he loved Godric and viewed him as a father figure. Isobel slowly pulled away from him and went to say goodbye to some of the others that had wanted to see them off. Eric took a step forward after Isobel had left the room.

The look on his face was one of curiosity," Did you talk to her about we discussed?" The whole reason that Eric had wanted Isobel to visit Godric was so that Godric would speak with her. Godric was the one person that Isobel always listened to no matter what. Eric had hoped his maker would be able to convince Isobel to stop resisting and to stop hating him so much. The distance between them was starting to piss Eric off. He did not like it when things didn't go his way. He never had and never would. After a thousand years, he needed control over everyone and everything. That was probably why Pam and his relationship worked so well.

Godric subtly shook his head," You need to give her time my son." That wasn't exactly what Eric wanted to hear. The two embraced before Isobel was back. She let Eric take her hand and the two walked out to the waiting car. They arrived at the airport in a record amount of time. The coffins were waiting and Eric helped her into one of them. She tried her hardest not to shy away when she felt him press a kiss to her forehead. He watched as hers shut before he climbed into the other. It was a bit of a relief that they were going to be back in their own territory. A place where no vampire would dare disobey him because of the risks. If anyone displeased him in such a way, they would meet the true death.

* * *

"Welcome back," stated Pam, her voice flat. Her eyes scanned Eric and then Isobel. The two had just arrived at Fangtasia. Everything was in full swing by the time that the two of them had arrived. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary from what Isobel could see. She looked over at Eric before looking back at Pam. There was no need for her to say anything and she brushed past the both of them. Eric and Pam were already talking, in Swedish. Isobel figured they were discussing whatever it was that had gone wrong. She wasn't all that interested since she knew that it would be taken care of. Plus she didn't have a stake in the business. Her money was in other projects that she had. Plus she had plenty of money in her bank account thanks to Eric. She walked towards the bar to see that it was Longshadow working. Ginger was somewhere else, probably restocking the bar.

Isobel cleared her throat to get his attention," True Blood, B positive." He didn't even look up at her as he warmed the bottle and slid it her way. Something was up with him but Isobel chose to ignore it. She wasn't feeling all that social anyway. Her hand ran through her hair as she took small sips. There were quite a few humans looking her way and she knew it was because of her outfit. Eric had insisted on choosing it for her for whatever reason. It was a charcoal colored halter dress that was skin tight. She felt like her chest was about to pop out. Corsets were something that she was used to but that didn't mean she liked to wear them. The only difference was she didn't have to breathe. The skirt of the dress was sinfully short but still covered what it was meant to.

"Everybody out! Now!" The entire bar went quiet at the sound of Eric's voice. Isobel turned her head to see that he looked beyond furious. She slid from the bar stool and began to usher people out. Some of the smarter humans were already rushing to reach the door. Only a few of the stupider ones were standing there with wide eyes. Eric had always dazzled everyone, humans and vampires alike. Usually not a night went by that a human did not try to offer themselves up to him. Isobel was hoping that the idiots would just get some sense and go. They had no need to get killed over whatever had pissed Eric off. She looked towards Eric with her eye brows raised. Even though she would love to join the people that had been able to leave, she knew better than to try.

She walked towards one of the nearby couches and planted herself in one," What's wrong now? Did a human get killed while we were gone? What?" There were plenty of things that could have gone wrong. There was no way of knowing exactly what it was. Eric looked over at her and she should have probably kept her mouth shut. All she did was shrug and hold up her hands in an innocent gesture. He snapped his fingers to let her know that she needed to come closer. She sighed before climbing to her feet and walking over. Pam and Longshadow watched as she moved closer to him.

Eric took a few steps so that there was no space between them," Money has gone missing, someone is stealing and we are going to figure out who it is and I know it wasn't you." Isobel was instantly relieved that it was only money had gotten stolen. If a human had been killed in their bar then they would have to deal with the American Vampire League. Mainstreaming was their main agenda and if human deaths got reported everything would be screwed up. She nodded and looked around at the staff since they were the only ones left. Ginger looked like she was about to start crying because of how scared she was. Longshadow was watching Eric but he didn't look all that worried. Pam, as usual, just looked bored and maybe annoyed.

Pam sighed before taking a step forward," I'll contact the accountant and we can start talking with our humans." They were going to probably glamour every single human employee that they had. Isobel wasn't sure why she needed to stick around for that. She went to make herself comfortable on top of the bar. Her legs swung back and forth and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Every single person was interviewed, glamoured but none of them knew. They were probably going to have to resort to some other measures. Isobel looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. Eric's hands came to rest on her thighs," I need you to visit Bon Temps for me."

Isobel's face lit up at the mention of Bon Temps. That meant she was going to get to see Bill again and maybe she could get to know his human. Eric tried not to get jealous at the look on her face," Tell Bill we need his human to come and help us figure out who our traitor is." Even though she didn't exactly like the sound of that, she nodded. She slid off the bar and walked towards the door.

* * *

Bill's house was empty by the time that Isobel got there. She shrugged, deciding to make herself at home. That was why she walked around for a while before she found the bathroom. Since her last visit it looked like he had actually gotten electricity. The moment that she saw the bath tub, she knew exactly what she was going to do when she waited. It only took her a few seconds to get the water going and candles lit. There was a CD player and she went through some of the CD's before deciding on something from her time. The song, Greensleeves began to play as she shed the dress. The tub was filled with bubbles just in case Bill returned. She slid easily into the tub and let herself relax. Her head came to rest against the edge of it and she took a few deep breaths. It was a relief to be able to have some time alone. The minutes ticked by before there was the sound of the front door being opened and closed.

Then came footsteps and soon the bathroom door was being pushed open. Isobel turned her head to see a confused looking Bill Compton standing in front of her. He walked towards the tub but made sure to keep his eyes fixed on her face. It was clear that he wasn't sure what to make of her being there. If she had to guess he didn't have much of a social life besides the time that he spent with Sookie. She watched as he stood there but he didn't seem to want to speak. Isobel sat up some but made sure that her chest was covered," Eric sent me, he needs a favor." Bill's face instantly dropped at the mention of her maker. Besides her, he was probably one of the few that couldn't stand him. It was refreshing to be around someone who didn't worship him.

Bill dared to take a few steps forward and his hands slid into his pockets," And what does the favor entail?" The look on his face showed that he was apprehensive at best. Isobel couldn't blame him for that. She knew that he wasn't going to like what she about to say. Only because she knew that he would be protective over his human. Isobel reached to adjust the volume on the CD player before reaching for a nearby towel. She motioned for him to turn around before standing straight up and wrapping it around her body. Isobel cleared her throat and watched as he turned around. He held his hand out to help her step out of the tub.

She placed her hand in his before climbing out," He needs you to bring Sookie to the bar, he needs her talent." Her talent was of course the way that she could read people's minds. It wasn't exactly every day that you ran into a telepath. Isobel had been alive for centuries and had never come across one. Of course she was interested in Sookie but she wasn't about to express her interest the way that Eric did. That would probably only make Eric that much more worried. He sighed at her words but nodded slowly. It was a relief to her that he had agreed. If she had been forced to go back to Eric with Bill's refusal that wouldn't have been good.

"I'll bring her by tomorrow," he said after a few moments of silence. Isobel nodded in appreciation and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. She motioned for him to leave only so that she could get dressed. The towel dropped and she pulled on the outfit. Once she was fully dressed, Isobel stepped out and turned towards him. There was a sad look on her face as she saw how troubled that he looked.

Isobel reached to place her hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him," I know that you won't like it, but you know Eric," she paused," He's persistent but I will make sure that she is safe." All Bill did was nod but he couldn't bring himself to speak. She sighed before mumbling a goodbye and walking out. At least she had done something right for a change.

* * *

By the time that she got back to Shreveport, she knew that Eric wouldn't still be at the bar. She headed to his home since she knew that was where he would be. It wasn't all that surprising when she heard the sound of high pitched moans, nearly screams. Disgust filled her but she walked towards the basement anyway. Eric hardly ever shared his bed with a human. She pushed the door open using her foot to go down the staircase. The sight before her wasn't all that surprising. One of the dancers from the bar was chained and Eric was pounding into her without mercy. It was the girl that was doing all the moaning and screaming.

Isobel reached the bottom step but didn't go in any further," Bill will be bringing Sookie to Fangtasia tomorrow and he will be accompanying her." Eric went still and he slowly pulled himself away from the woman. The woman, whose name Isobel couldn't remember, seemed to fall forward. If she wasn't chained she probably would have fallen to the ground. Blood was trailing down from the side of her neck. Isobel had to force herself not to step back when Eric came forward. He had an amused look on his face as he reached her. She didn't pull back when he reached to run his hand along her face.

He let his hand drop but didn't step back," Thank you Isobel, you will go to ground here tonight, my room." His words made her shudder. She ignored the jealous look on the woman's face. Isobel shook her head in disbelief before turning on her heel and heading up the stairs. The house staff greeted her while she walked up the staircase into Eric's room. It would be the first time that she had ever actually gone to ground in his home. Ever since they had made their home in Louisiana she had insisted on living on her own. Pam had her own house and Eric had his so Isobel wanted to make sure that she had her own space. She looked down at the dress, knowing she wasn't going to want to keep it on. Her hands tugged it away before she went over to his closet. It was filled with all designer threads and she reached for one of the black button up shirts. Her arms slid through the sleeves and she did the buttons up.

After that she climbed into the bed that was far too big even for Eric. She slid under the blankets and yanked them up over her body. All Isobel could do was lay there but she wasn't all that tired. Instead she found herself looking around his room. There weren't a whole lot of personal things in his room. In fact most of the stuff that was on the walls was decorative. They were items that could find in a department store. Everything looked pristine and well kept. That was all thanks to the house staff, of course. She sat up to look in the nightstand that was by his bed. There was nothing on top of it other than a lamp and an alarm clock. Since when did he need an alarm clock? All she could do was shake her head as she reached to pull the drawer open. She had expected that it was empty but to her confusion it wasn't.

There was a single item that was inside of it. Her hand shot out to grab the old fashioned locket. It was one that she hadn't seen in decades. Even though she knew it was a huge mistake, she pulled it open. Inside was a portrait of her from when she had been human. Isobel had given it to him as a gift after they had met. All she could do was stare down at it in shock. He still had it, after all that time? She had thought that he had gotten rid of it during one of their many fights. Plus he wasn't exactly known for being nostalgic. There was something wet on her face and it took her a few seconds to realize that was crying. Her fingers closed around it and she couldn't bring herself to set it down. What did that mean? Why did he have that locket?

"Why are you crying?" asked Eric who was suddenly right in front of her. Isobel wasn't even sure that she could speak at that point. All she did was hold the locket up for him to see. The look on his face was priceless to say at the very least. He reached to take it from her and before she knew what was happening, he was pulling her into his lap. Her body willingly wrapped around his since she was too overwhelmed. She could feel the locket pressing into her lower back and was wondering what he was thinking. She pulled back but didn't let go of him, tears streaking down her cheeks. She reached to cup his face in her hands, unsure what to say.

Isobel slowly reached to take the locket back in her hands to look at it again," Why keep this? After so long?" It was beyond confusing. For some reason Eric didn't answer her. He just stared down at the locket as well. The portrait had been done by one of the most well-known painters of the time. In it she was wearing a navy blue gown with white lace. She was smiling and her eyes were full of life. It had been a time when Isobel had actually been happy. It had been when she was alive and everything had been so much easier. He reached to place his hand in her hair and yank her head up. She wanted to say something, tell him no but he was kissing her. His hands pulled at the shirt that covered her frame. It was only a matter of seconds before the fabric was ripped to pieces and she was completely exposed to his eyes.

All she could do was stare at him and she wasn't sure what was about to happen. Her legs were being pushed apart and she cried out the moment his tongue covered her core. She reached to grab at the sheets beneath her as his tongue teased her. It had been what felt like forever since anyone had touched her in such a way. His hands were lifting her legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Everything that he was doing was driving her absolutely insane. She could only lie there, moaning and her hips arched helplessly from the bed. Tears were falling from her eyes but she barely noticed. The only thing that she could focus on was what Eric was doing. His fingers were suddenly sliding inside of her and she groaned. It was too much for her, too much for her to handle.

"Eric, please, I can-can't," she whimpered, hoping that he would listen. Eric didn't seem to hear her or if he did, he just didn't care. His mouth was covering her and she could feel spasms starting to hit. A scream ripped from her throat when she felt her body going over the edge. Her hips remained arched off the bed and she didn't seem to want to move. He slowly pulled back but didn't do what she was expecting. Instead he slid off of her but remained on the bed. She found herself being placed on her side and his arms wrapped around her. The tears continued to fall, staining the fabric of the pillow. Isobel had no energy to question him or to try to pull away. Instead she just let her eyes close and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

Isobel was perched on the bar while everyone waited for Bill and Sookie to arrive. The bar was obviously closed for the night. No one was saying a word and Isobel couldn't help but feel relieved. After what had gone on between her and Eric, conversation was the last thing on her mind. She could barely even look him in the eye. They hadn't spoken about it but she knew that he was most likely going to bring it up. There was the sound of a car pulling up. Before anyone could stop her, Isobel was out the door. She was grinning as soon as she saw that it was Bill and Sookie. Sookie didn't looked pleased and Bill didn't look all that happy either. She walked towards the car and leaned down to rap her knuckles against the window. Sookie seemed to jump out of her skin but quickly rolled the window down.

Isobel did her best to smile, hoping that she at least came off as friendly," Hey Sookie, I promise that this will be over before you know it." She looked over at Bill and waved. He merely nodded for a greeting. Isobel went to pull open the passenger door after Sookie had rolled the window back up. Sookie slid out of the car and straightened out the skirt of the pure white dress she had on. It was a stark contrast to the black blouse that had a scoop neck with matching slacks that Isobel had on. The two of them looked like polar opposites. Isobel was the night and Sookie was the day. Sookie reached to hook her arm though Isobel's to Isobel's surprise. At least someone was actually nice to her for once.

Sookie had probably talked to Bill. Bill had hopefully only said good things about Isobel. Bill watched as the two women walked inside. Eric looked annoyed when he saw that Sookie and Isobel had their arms linked. Isobel ignored the look being sent her way as she motioned for Sookie to sit. After that she took her spot at the bar and waited to see what was going to happen. Honestly she was interested to see how the interviews were going to go. Eric had summoned every single human member of their staff. The first ones up were the dancers, than the waitresses and finally the accountant. He looked scared out of his mind and he had good reason. She watched as he seemed to sweat profusely and mumble under his breath. Sookie declared that he didn't know anything and Isobel swore that the man was going to weep with joy. He was sent on his merry way and all that left was Ginger.

Pam was the one that went to go get the frazzled woman. Ginger was a ditz to say at the very least. She was seated in front of Sookie and Eric demanded that she answer any questions Sookie asked. Isobel watched with interest as Sookie grabbed the woman's hand. Everyone watched as Sookie did, whatever the hell it was and announced that Ginger had been glamoured. Isobel instantly shook her head when she saw Eric looking her way. There was the sound of glass breaking and Longshadow had leaped over the bar. Isobel watched in horror as he went after Sookie, trapping her on the table. His hands wrapped around her neck, choking the life out of her.

* * *

**A/N:** So I think this is the longest chapter so far! I hope you guys like it! I'm going to be including more about the past in the next few chapters! I am following the first season as far as some of the storylines but not all of them! School is coming to an end for me very soon so prepare for regular updates! Let me know what you guys think! I love seeing if there are things that you guys think I need to change, improve etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Isobel wasn't sure if she should try to do something. All she could do was watch in horror as Longshadow choked Sookie. It was Bill who sprang into action before anyone else. It was only a matter of seconds before he had shoved a stake through Longshadow's heart. Everyone stared as Longshadow seemed to seize up before there was the imminent explosion. That was when Ginger began to scream bloody murder. Sookie was merely shaking uncontrollably, doused in blood and other body parts. It was Isobel who slid off the bar and went to get Sookie from the table. She ignored the stares being sent her way as she led the blonde towards the ladies room. Sookie was shaking but she didn't seem to be horrified. If Isobel had to guess the poor girl was in shock at what she had just witnessed. It was Isobel who began to run the water in the sink and motioned for Sookie to lean down. Some people would have been revolted but Isobel had seen much worse over the many years. All she did was begin to run her fingers through Sookie's hair in order to wash out the blood. The water in the sink was tinted red, almost pink.

Sookie remained as stiff as board the entire time. Isobel knew that it was probably going to take more than a few minutes for her to snap out of it. She glanced over her shoulder at the door to see if someone else was going to come in. Hopefully someone had enough sense to grab something from the souvenir stand for Sookie to change in. There was no way she was going to go out into the public wearing a dress that was drenched in blood. Isobel shook her head at the very idea of that. Instead of worrying about that she focused on cleaning Sookie up. From the looks of it, it was going to take a lot of time and a lot of patience. Blood was always hard to get out of anything. That was something that Isobel had learned right after she was turned. Isobel continued to run her hands through Sookie's hair, watching as the blood flowed from it.

She slowly pulled her hands back after a few more minutes," Can you stand up for me so I can get a better look at you?"

Sookie finally seemed to be snapping out of her state of shock. She stood up and turned towards Isobel to let her have a better look. The vampire reached to pull off the small chunks of flesh from Sookie where she could see them. After that she motioned for Sookie to lean back down. Ginger was no longer screaming but Isobel had no idea what was going on. She knew that Eric was probably going to take care of everything. She hoped that nothing else was going to go wrong for them. A vampire killing another vampire was going to have to be reported. Unless Eric decided to keep it quiet, which, knowing him he wouldn't. Isobel still had yet to understand what Eric had against Bill. Although if she to guess it had to do with Sookie.

Isobel would have had to have been an idiot to not notice the way that Eric was looking at her. It wasn't unusual for him to express an interest in humans. In fact she knew that Eric had only been sleeping with humans for quite some time. However from the way that he was looking at Sookie she knew that it wasn't about sex. There was something special about Sookie but Isobel couldn't put her finger on it. Everyone was probably trying to figure out what Sookie was. She was human, obviously, but there was so much more to the blonde than that. The door to the bathroom swung open to show a bored looking Pam. To Isobel's relief she was holding a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. That was better than the blood soaked dress that covered Sookie's frame. Pam threw them at Isobel who caught them without even glancing her way. After that it was just Sookie and Isobel standing there.

Sookie's hair was mostly clean from what Isobel could see," Why are you being so nice to me Isobel? No one else here has."

The question threw Isobel for a second. No one really ever questioned her before. Although it sort of made sense when Isobel thought about it. Pam and Eric weren't the easiest people to get along with. Plus they hadn't treated Sookie with respect or anything. They more or less had used her to their advantage. Isobel shrugged before sliding the clothes Sookie's way. She wasn't all that sure how to answer that question. She watched Sookie take the clothing before she disappeared into one of the stalls to change. That left Isobel with a chance to go find out what exactly was going on. She slipped out of the bathrooms to see that Ginger was cleaning up the huge mess.

Eric and Bill were nowhere to be found. Isobel had the feeling that they were in Eric's office. She turned to walk towards the door only to be blocked by Pam. Pam merely shook her head and motioned for her to turn around. Isobel rolled her eyes before whirling back around and walking towards Ginger. She dropped to her knees to begin to pick up the scraps, not caring about the fact that blood was staining her knees or her hands.

"That is not your job," stated Eric who had just walked out of his office.

Isobel didn't bother looking up or saying a word. She knew that he thought it was beneath her to have her do such tasks. In his mind he thought that such tasks were meant for humans. Obviously the two of them had other ideas when it came down to it. She ignored the fact that Eric looked like he wanted to yank her to her feet. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on her considering what had happened the previous night. The two of them had practically been walking on eggshells.

Bill reappeared with Sookie right behind him ," Sookie and I will be leaving now I need to see that she gets home."

No one seemed to acknowledge them. Eric and Pam were talking in hushed tones. From the sounds of it, they were talking in Swedish. Isobel rose to her feet to walk over to the couple. She shook Bill's hand and pulled Sookie into a hug. This seemed to throw Sookie but the blonde hugged her back in return. Isobel watched the two of them go out to their car before she turned back towards Eric.

The look on her face was determined and her eyes were two narrow slits," You're going to report him aren't you? You don't have to do that."

Eric's head slowly turned towards her. The look on his face was somewhere between bored and annoyed. She rolled her eyes before walking towards the bar to grab her things. She waved to Ginger, nodded to Pam and then was out the door. There was no way she was going to stick around to watch Eric report something that could go unnoticed. Instead she was going to go home where she could have some peace. That was what she needed after everything that had gone on in a matter of twenty four hours.

* * *

Isobel had barely stepped out of the shower when the door to her bathroom swung open. She didn't even jump since she knew who it was. Eric always let himself in, he always had. She didn't look his way but reached for the pure silk black bathrobe. The feel of the fabric against her skin brought a smile to her face. Eric looked over at her and watched as she tied the belt. It was clear that something was on his mind but he had yet to say it. Although it was only a matter of time before he actually said it. Until he did she wasn't going to bother acknowledging his presence. Instead she busied herself with blow drying her hair and beginning to apply a scarce amount of makeup. It wasn't like she really needed it but she still liked to use it from time to time.

Eric's hand shout out to grasp her wrist," There is to be a tribunal tonight, I expect you to come with us," he held up his finger before she could protest," If I hadn't reported it and it got out some other way then it would be my head on the chopping block along with yours and Pam's."

Of course he would try to justify what he had done to her. He was the bad guy but he didn't want to seem like it to her. The act was an old one and one that drove her crazy. Isobel rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away. She didn't speak but walked towards the closet to find something to wear. Tribunals were one of her least favorite things in the world. The magister gave her the creeps but she also respected him. She didn't see why Eric was insisting that she needed to go with them.

All she did was nod and looked towards his hand that still held her wrist. There was an annoyed expression on her face since she was going to have to get dressed. Finally he released her and she walked towards the master bedroom. It was no surprise when she heard his footsteps behind her. She shed her robe the moment that she had reached the walk in closet. Over the years she had collected quite a large amount of clothes. Some of them she had thrown out but there were others that she couldn't bring herself to part with. It was almost like stepping into a museum of fashion. There were clothes from every single decade spanning from her human years. Some of them had to be moved to storage and others were housed in the many homes that Eric owned.

She slid easily into a simple black long sleeve shirt with a scoop neck. For once she chose to wear a pair of jeans that were extremely tight and showed off her legs. It had been strange for her at first to wear pants. The only reason it had been was because she had grown up in a world where women wore dresses. It was unbecoming for them to wear trousers. When Eric had tried to convince her to wear them she had refused adamantly. Eventually she had given in and now she wore them from time to time. She reached for a tan leather jacket before pushing past Eric who had been watching her every move. He reached to grab her by her waist to stop her from moving away from him. Her lips parted to utter a protest but he was fastening something around her neck.

It was the locket, the one that she had found. What was he doing? She reached to place her fingers against it and looked up at him. He didn't say anything but tugged her along, towards the car that was waiting. Pam was already inside and she merely waved to Isobel. Isobel nodded curtly in response before sliding in and then Eric was right beside her. The other occupant of the car was Longshadow's replacement, Chow. He had taken over the portion of the business that had belonged to Longshadow. When he had met Isobel he had been extremely confused as to why she wasn't a partner. She had merely said it didn't interest her and she had her own business ventures. Chow smiled at her and she returned it with a smile of her own. The four of them sat in silence on the way to Bon Temps.

Isobel was the first out of the car when they reached Bill's home. She tore off towards the front door and pulled it open. Bill was in the foyer before she set foot inside. She launched herself at him and he had no choice but to wrap his own arms around her.

She pressed her lips close to his ear so that she could whisper," I tried to stop him, I tried but he didn't listen."

Bill nodded to show he understood and his hold on her tightened. They both knew that Eric wouldn't be pleased when he walked in. Obviously that didn't matter to either of them. She knew that he was about to go through hell and he was going to do it for Sookie. If Eric had a decent bone in his body that he would have let it go unnoticed. Although she knew that he had, had a point about the whole thing. She wasn't going to let him know that though. Eric cleared his throat after stepping inside and not-so-subtly grabbed her by the back of her jacket. The force of the pull almost made her stumble. She turned to try to bat his hand away but his hold on her tightened.

She scoffed at him but didn't try to pull away again. Instead she listened as the introductions were made and Chow made some small talk. Eventually all of them were piling in the car on their way to Merlottes. Bill had requested that he go to talk to Sookie and explain that he was going to be gone for a while. There really was no way of knowing just how long they were going to be gone for. For some reason Eric and Pam wanted to go inside. Isobel followed them inside and the moment all of them were in the bar went quiet. Every single person was staring at them in shock or disgust. None of them looked all too happy about the fact that vampires were in their local bar. She watched as Bill was directed to the owner's office and Chow followed him. That left her alone with Eric and Pam. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

They were soon handing out cards for Fangtasia and talking about the different events they held. It was Isobel who remained standing by the door. Sookie looked like she was scared out of her mind. She had made her way over to Isobel with her eye brows raised. All Isobel could think to do was reach to take Sookie's hand into her own and give it a reassuring squeeze. There was no way she was going to say anything. That was up to Bill because she knew that it was his business to tell. Finally Bill reemerged and they were all outside. Bill and Sookie went to stand some feet away to talk. Sookie looked scared out of her mind and worried beyond belief.

Isobel listened as they said their goodbyes and began to kiss. She looked over at Eric and nudged him in the ribs at his remark. For some reason he didn't look pleased at the display. It didn't make any sense to Isobel since Sookie belonged to Bill. Unless Eric had some sort of interest in the human. A pit formed in the bottom of her stomach at that thought. Even if Eric drove her crazy she didn't love the idea of him wanting someone else. When Pam had been turned it had driven Isobel crazy. She had left them for a while until Eric had demanded that she come back. It had been one long adjustment period and there were still times that she hated it. She walked towards the car to climb inside and went to curl up in the furthest corner. Her hand reached for the locket, fiddling with it while she waited. Everyone else soon got into the car and they were on their way.

* * *

The tribunal was in full swing by the time that they arrived. Isobel watched in horror as a vampire had his fangs torn out for feeding on another vampire's human. The very sight made her cringe but she tried to hide it. All she could do was stand there and watch. Eric and Pam were both staring with peaked interest. There was no trace of emotion on Bill's face but there was the chance that he would face something similar. Isobel didn't think about what she was doing as she reached for his hand. He jumped at her touch but didn't try to pull away. Eric was too enraptured at what was going on to even notice. The magister wrote down that the sentence had been fulfilled as the vampire was dragged off.

Soon it was Eric being called forward with Bill. Isobel had no choice but to let his hand go. She watched as Eric explained and so did Bill. All she and Pam could do was stand there and watch. The Magister was clearly not pleased at the fact that Bill had killed one of their own for a human. He was old school and believed that humans were beneath them. It was a shock when she heard that they weren't going to go with the traditional sentence. A teenage red haired girl was yanked out and she was rambling about wanting to go home. She was talking about how she had only snuck out the one time and how she was a good girl. The sight of her tore Isobel's heart out.

Before she could think, she stepped forward," Please Magister, there must be something else."

Everyone went silent the moment that she spoke. The Magister didn't even look her way but looked towards Eric. Eric was shocked at what she had just done. By speaking Isobel had put herself at great risk. If she was to be found guilty of something than she could meet the true death. That was something that Eric couldn't handle. If she was going to be killed then there was no telling what he would do .

She obviously wasn't thinking straight as she went to stand in front of the girl," She doesn't deserve this she is innocent and deserves to lead a normal life."

Although she wouldn't admit it the girl, whoever she was, reminded her of herself when she was still human. The girl suddenly crawled towards her and was wrapping her arms around Isobel's legs. Isobel seemed to freeze up at the girl's touch but she didn't pull away. She looked straight up at the Magister who was still looking right at Eric. All Eric did was nod before he went towards her and he yanked the girl off of her legs. The girl went flying and Isobel was yanked back to where she had been standing. The only difference was Eric kept both of his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her still. Bill was clearly torn but he knew what he had to do. All Isobel could watch in horror as the girl was turned right before her very eyes. After that Eric was yanking her towards the car and Pam was sent out to make sure that Bill didn't stake the girl before she was turned.

Isobel, Chow and Eric were given accommodations from one of the other vampires that was a friend to Eric. Eric hadn't said a word since they had arrived. She knew that he was merely biding his time. He was going to probably want to kill her for what she had done. Obviously she wasn't going to bring up what had happened at the tribunal. Instead she pulled off her jacket and went to see where she would be resting. The entire house was light proof so there was no risk of the sun coming in. The room that she would be staying in was a simple one. There was a bed, a chair and a nightstand. To her surprise there was a TV up on the wall. She, unlike so many others had never bothered watching it. After the night that she had, she needed something to distract her.

It took her a few minutes to find something suitable to watch. She climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. Both of her hands rested on her flat stomach and she sighed. Even though the TV was on she wasn't paying all that much attention to it. Her mind was in a completely different place.

_The sound of laughter seemed to echo throughout the corridors. Isobel had just slipped away from the evening's fest ivies. She had just returned to court after having been away for a while. Her husband had been needed at their home and he had requested that she accompany him. It had also been a chance for her to see her son. Since her return she had realized that life at court was not like it had been. Motherhood had changed her and she didn't know what to think of it. She slipped out to the gardens that were fairly empty. Most people were still inside, dancing the night away and drinking. Before she had given birth she would have enjoyed it. All she wanted at that moment was to be back in her home in the country with her darling baby boy. Of course, what she wanted didn't matter. She was to do what her husband wished and that was the end of it. _

_She found herself walking amongst the maze that the bushes seemed to make. The fountain was just up ahead and she went to sit on the very ledge. Her hand reached out to let her fingers brush against the water. A small smile appeared on her face in spite of how she was feeling. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the footsteps behind her. _

_A hand clapped down on her shoulder," Is it safe for a lady of your station to be alone here?" _

_The voice was a familiar one, it belonged to Eric. It was the man that had made many surprise appearances since that night. No one was quite sure what his station was but he was very close with the King. That was all that mattered to any of them. If he had the king's approval that was all that the people needed to know. They welcomed him with open arms and accepted him as one of them._

_Isobel jumped at the sound and quickly reached to brush his hand away," It's perfectly safe and I needed some air."_

_To her surprise he sat down right beside her. Most men would ask if they could join her but not him. She watched as he made himself comfortable and to her surprise he was reaching for her hand. She almost pulled it back but his hold was tight. _

_He looked up towards her face," You have been gone for quite some time, might I ask what happened to you?" His tone was perfectly polite but she didn't know if she should be talking with him. _

_She shrugged as she looked around in hopes of seeing someone but there was no one," I gave birth to my first child, a son and I was staying with him in our home in the country."_

_He nodded slowly in understanding, a smile on his face," Congratulations on the birth of your son Lady Norris, I'm sure that your husband was very pleased." _

_That was an understatement. Every single man hoped to have a son from their wives. Daughters were usually looked down upon by men of noble birth. They were good for nothing until they were of marriageable age. That was why Isobel had been more than relieved when she found out that she had given birth to a son. A son meant that her position was secure and that she has fulfilled her duties as a wife. She just nodded before rising to her feet and smoothing out some wrinkles in her gown. If someone saw them out there together a rumor was sure to be started. A rumor could very easily ruin everything that she had worked for since the day that she was married. _

"_If you'll pardon me, my lord it's not proper for us to be out here alone,"she stated, her voice showing how nervous she felt. _

_Eric was suddenly on his feet and standing right in front of her. She parted her lips to speak but then his gaze locked onto hers. Her entire mind seemed to go completely blank. The look in her eyes was empty. Eric was focusing intently on her and there was a grin on his face. She watched him as he stepped even closer and his face was mere inches from hers. If he wanted he could easily lean down and kiss her. Instead she watched as he began to speak._

"_I want you to pull down the sleeve of your dress and expose your shoulder to me and then I don't want you to make a sound." It was an order, a direct order. _

_ Isobel's movement seemed to be mechanical as she pulled down on the sleeve of the dress. Her shoulder became exposed and that was it, that was when his fangs sank into her flesh._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update! I've been busy with some other stuff and working on some other projects of mine. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try to put more flasbacks in with the upcoming chapters to explain more of Isobel and Eric's past. Also don't worry to anyone who is thinking this might turn into an Eric/Sookie story. That is not at all what I have planned!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I got a small case of writer's block that just wouldn't go away. However last night I got struck with inspiration thanks to some other fics I've been reading! So now I'm back in action! I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, I want at least five more reviews before I update. I know that might seem rude but reviews are what drive writers. Feedback is good and I know that a lot of people have been reading this. However not everyone reviews and that is kind of disappointing. So once this is at 45 reviews I will update again!**

* * *

Isobel couldn't help but feel relieved the moment she stepped inside of her home. It had been an insane couple of days and she needed a break. After the tribunal she had been so eager to get home. Of course she felt horrible for Bill who had been forced to become a maker. According to him, the girl, Jessica was not what any of them had expected. She had gone on some kind of tangent about being free, killing people and all that. Jessica probably had led an extremely sheltered life or something along those lines. She shook her head at that thought before making a bee line for the bathroom. All she wanted was a bath and a bottle of True Blood. Blood from a human was extremely tempting but she was sticking to the main streaming. Her hand shot out to turn on the faucet and she added the bubbles.

It only took a few seconds before she stripped off her clothes. She had just started to climb into the tub when she heard her cell phone ring. A groan came from her at the noise. Normally she would have ignored it but she knew better than to do that. She walked back into her room to pick it up from the nightstand to see Eric's name flashing across the screen. Why was he calling her? It had been only an hour or so since she had left him! He couldn't possibly need her for something, could he? What else could he possibly want from her? She had already done pretty much everything that he had asked. She had gone to the tribunal, watched as the sentence was fulfilled and all that.

All she wanted was a break but that wasn't going to happen. Even though she knew she was going to regret it she slowly answered it.

"Yes?"

"I need you at Fangtasia, now."

"I'm kind of busy right now, can't this wait?"

"Busy doing what?"

"Fucking a fangbanger, what do you think?" she asked her tone sarcastic and angry.

There was nothing but silence after that.

"Eric? Eric? Hello? Eric?" she asked before pulling the phone from her ear to see that the call had ended.

That was when the bathroom door was shoved open. The force behind the impact actually took the door off its hinges. Isobel already knew that she had made a very big mistake. Even though she had been joking Eric always took every single thing she said seriously. Her remark probably hadn't been the smartest but she was at her wit's end. He was literally driving her to the point of insanity with what he had been doing. The kiss, the necklace, the many arguments had gotten to her. All she wanted that night was to be left alone. She didn't want to have to see anyone or talk to anyone. She just wanted one night of peace instead she was looking right at a very pissed off Eric.

He didn't even say anything and instead hurried to look around. It clicked that he was trying to see if she was alone. Did he really think she had been serious? She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. He finally had stopped his frantic searching and was looking right at her. Even though she was mad she was trying not to laugh. The fact that he actually believed that she was messing with a human was hilarious. A lot of vampires seemed to prefer having sex with a human but she hadn't since she was actually human. Her head tilted to the side and she reached to turn the faucet off.

"Can you be more dramatic?" she asked without even looking at him.

Her hands reached to undo the belt of the robe that she had on. It fell into a puddle at her feet and she stepped into the tub. Her body slid down all the way and she placed her hands on the side of the tub. Her tub was probably one of her favorite pieces of furniture in the entire house. When she had seen it she had instantly fallen in love. It was big enough for about three or more people. She let her head loll back against the edge before closing her eyes. Hopefully Eric would take a hint and leave. After a few minutes she realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't like when you joke like that Isobel," he mumbled but she heard him perfectly.

"I don't like when you always boss me around but I guess we are both shit out of luck," she shot back in annoyance.

Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave? Instead he was being all stupid and stubborn. It was one of the many things about Eric that drove Isobel insane. He just didn't know when to leave stuff alone. Even when they were human he had been that way. He had always stuck around when he wasn't wanted. He slowly moved forward until he was kneeling so that they were looking each other right in the eye. She pretended not to notice what he was doing. Instead she kept herself occupied by slowly running a loofa along her arm after squeezing out some of her coconut scented body-wash. Once she finished her right arm she did the left. Just as she was about to run it along her neck Eric reached out to grab the loofa. Before she could protest he had pushed her forward and began to run the loofa along her back.

Isobel felt her entire body tense up the moment that he did. Her body had become used to him not touching her in any way. Usually he was smart enough to leave her alone. She had not permitted him to be intimate with her at all for decades. The other night had been a fluke and she hoped that he understood that. It wasn't going to happen ever again as far as she was concerned. She looked over her shoulder at him. There was no trace of emotion on his face. He was merely looking at her while he ran the loofa in circles on her skin. The smell of her body wash seemed to fill the air. She wrapped her arms around her legs before taking a deep breath.

"So what is it that you need me for?"

She barely remembered the fact that he had wanted her to go to Fangtasia for something. There were probably many things that he needed her for. The list was endless as far as what. Hopefully the task was going to be something easy but she doubted it would be. Sometimes she was amazed at the things that he asked of her.

"Bill's progeny, he can't handle her."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to look after her."

Isobel's face dropped and she slowly turned her body to face him. He wanted her to take care of Jessica? Wasn't that supposed to be Bill's job? Everyone knew that a maker was supposed to take care of their progeny. It was basically like a parent and a child. That was how things were done. She sighed before nodding since she knew that she couldn't say no. He grinned at her before he dropped the loofa and walked out. She rolled her eyes and sank down under the water. It looked like her life was about to get way more interesting.

* * *

It generally took a lot for Isobel to get annoyed. In fact she was known for being patient. However Jessica was trying her patience. The next night when Isobel had arrived she had been shocked. The newborn had been wearing basically next to nothing, trying to dance on the stage and feed on someone. It was all pretty disgusting and annoying. Isobel wasn't sure what she was going to do but she knew that she couldn't stand to be around her for that long. She understood now why Bill couldn't even handle her. Sheltered people were always the worst once they got a taste of the real world. Once they got that one little taste of freedom that was it, all hell broke loose.

Isobel was perched on the bar while she watched Jessica try to dance with a guy that had approached her. The sight of them was almost funny. She really didn't know what Eric expected her to do. There was no way in hell Jessica was going to get under her control. The only thing that she could think to do was give her back to Bill. He was the only one that could command her and listen. Eric had commanded her somewhat and she had listened. Anyone with half a brain would be stupid if they weren't scared of Eric. She watched Jessica twist and turn, running her hands along her barely covered body. The young vampire was practically screaming desperation. She was trying to get all the attention on her and so far it was working. It wasn't working for the right reasons though.

Eric had made his way over to Isobel. His eyes scanned her body as if he was inspecting her. He always had taken an interest in what she wore. That evening she had donned a plum colored Valentino. The skirt reached her calves but had a slit going along the left side up to her mid-thigh. It had two inch straps and a square neckline. Her hair was done up with a simple black butterfly clip. For once she was actually wearing jewelry. She had put in a pair of simple diamond studs. Her arms had an array of bracelets on them, none of them silver. They jingled every single time that she moved her arms. She looked up to see that he had made himself comfortable beside her.

"She shouldn't be here," she whispered, nodding towards Jessica.

Eric raised an eye brow at her words but he knew that she was right. The girl was extremely annoying. Of course she was still adjusting to her new life as one of the undead. It was going to drive him crazy if he had to deal with her. He reached to pull her from the stool and towards the dance floor. Normally Eric never danced and he usually just sat in that damn chair of his. That was why people parted the moment that they realized that he was going onto the dance floor. Isobel rolled her eyes at him but let him pull her close. Their bodies always responded to each other's touch. They seemed to move in perfect sync with one another.

_There corridors of the palace were all but deserted. Most of the people were tucked away safely in their beds. The only ones that were up were the servants. Even they were staying hidden unless they had some chore that needed to be taken care of. That was why it would have been a shock to see Isobel slipping from the apartments she shared with her husband. The King had recently sent her husband away to France on some errand. Isobel could have gone with but the King had insisted she remain at court. Some might have been alarmed by that. However her husband was used to their King taking orders. It had been quite some time ago that Isobel had been in the King's bed. Everyone had known but no one had said a word. Unlike some of the King's former mistresses Isobel hadn't flaunted it. Instead she had kept quiet about it and had made sure not to disrespect the queen. _

_Isobel glanced around to make sure that no one was near. Her hand was clutching the hood of her cloak tightly. If anyone saw her there was no telling what could happen. Gossip always spread like wildfire at court. Her feet barely seemed to touch the ground due to how fast she was moving. It didn't take long for her to reach the gardens. Just like every other place in the palace it was deserted. The fountain was still running and the sound of running water seemed to calm her. Her heart was racing as she reached it. There he was, standing in front of her. He was clad entirely in black for once. His hair was a bit of a mess, tousled and sticking up in random directions. He was standing on the other side of the fountain._

_The look on his face was one that scared Isobel. It was one of deep intensity and seriousness. In a flash of movement he was standing in front of her. His hands were yanking at the cloak that covered her frame. Even though she should have been in a nightdress she was still wearing the customary cream colored gown. The cloak was tossed to the side, completely forgotten. He was pulling her against him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She gasped in shock at how daring he seemed to be. It wasn't the first time that he had insisted on meeting her like that. They had been meeting in secret for quite some time. Most of the time she couldn't remember what happened during their visits. She always remembered arriving and then she would wake up in her bed and alone._

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the left side of her neck. She wanted to cry out but his hand clapped down on her mouth. Any cry that she made was muffled and she felt her knees getting weak. Her body seemed to give out but Eric was holding her up. Her head fell back just as he pulled away. Blood stained his mouth and chin. There were bite-marks decorating Isobel's neck and shoulders. Each of them had been hidden carefully and most of them had faded with time. The most recent one was probably the most brutal. It was going to be the final one. He watched as Isobel's eyes drifted shut and her breathing seemed to cease. Her heartbeat had slowed but was now gone. He had done it he was going to be a maker._

Eric twirled Isobel before bringing her back to him. Even though the song was a fast and heavy metal it didn't matter. Their bodies moved slowly as if they were dancing a waltz. Isobel's head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. Even if he drove her insane, the feelings were still there. She had been trying her hardest to ignore them for decades. No matter how much she tried to ignore them they wouldn't go away. Her eyes slowly opened to see that Pam, Chow and even Jessica were watching them. Pam had a bored look on her face, Chow looked interested. It was Jessica who looked beyond amazed at the display. It was a rare display that Isobel and Eric put on. Half the time they never touched in front of people.

There was no denying that the two made a beautiful couple. It was something that they both had heard over the many years. Sometimes when they were staying in a place for an extended amount of time they would say they were married. It wasn't right for a man and a woman to be traveling alone otherwise. Of course times had changed and Isobel had stopped those games. She waited for the song to end before she pulled away from him. Her hands went to her sides and she took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was walk out after that. There was no way the attention wasn't going to be on her. In fact plenty of people were staring. Everyone that frequented the club knew her. However they all avoided paying attention to her. Now everyone was staring at her with peaked interest.

"You need to get Jessica back to Bill," she stated, not wanting to say anything else," Tonight and I'm going home."

* * *

A few days went by after that. Isobel made herself scarce around the club. She always told Eric that she had other things to take care of. That wasn't even a lie since she did have stuff that needed her attention. Recently she had decided she wanted to venture into the business world on her own. Fangtasia was the only vampire owned establishment. Shreveport wasn't all that progressive. That was why Isobel had decided to open her own little café. It would be open during the day and at night. Unlike Fangtasia it was actually going to be on the classy side. She didn't want her business to be all about blood, sex and everything else. It wasn't going to be a place to escape.

That was why most of her nights she had spent on the phone. From the moment that she woke up she was in her home office. Since her home was basically a mansion she had more than enough rooms. So it had been a no-brainer when she had decided to have an office. The interior decorator had outdone him as far as Isobel was concerned. The furniture was all upscale, designer and to die for. The walls were egg-shell white with a lot of black and white photographs. Most of them were of famous celebrities from the past. Her favorite one was of Marilyn Monroe and it was right behind her desk. The desk itself was made of pure glass. Her lap top was on top of it with a mouse connected.

The floor was cherry stained mahogany which was her favorite. Her office was one of her favorite rooms in the house besides her bedroom and the living room. She was always making phone calls and online. There wasn't a single moment of downtime for her. Eventually she needed to find a location. There were plenty of buildings that were empty in Shreveport. The recession had hit everywhere in the United States. A lot of small businesses had gone out of business shortly after they opened. Isobel knew that it wouldn't be the case for her. She was a businesswoman and knew how to go about things. Plus she hoped that some vampires would be interested in going to a place less about sex.

It had taken a lot of phone calls before she got a real estate agent willing to show her places at night. The man's name was Charles and he was a bit jumpy. She knew that he was just a nervous person by nature. It wasn't just about the fact that she could very easily end his life. They toured a lot of buildings but none of them stuck out. Up until she reached an industrial looking building that had probably been a former warehouse. It was one of the last places that they were visiting. By then it was nearly one in the morning. The owner had given Charles the key so there was no problem getting in. The moment that she stepped in she already knew she was going to buy it.

There was more than enough space from what she could already see. It was also two floors which could work in her favor. Instead of working from her office at home she could have it on the second floor. That could also be a place for meetings and the break room for employees. There was enough space for a kitchen from what she could see. It was going to cost a pretty penny but money was no object for Isobel. All she would have to worry about was finding a contractor willing to work with her. Not everyone was as open minded as they pretended to be. She knew that sometimes Eric had to deal with prejudice. Humans didn't change that much over the years. They always found someone to hate.

"What do you think?" asked Charles who had been waiting for Isobel to say something.

Isobel turned to face him with a smile on her face. Her hands went to her hips and she looked over at him. He looked like he was ready to either have coffee or go to sleep. She knew that it was late for him. He always got tired around that time since they had been looking at locations for the past week.

"I'll take it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I'm going to try to make them longer, it's just a work in progress. Please keep up with the feedback! It's really not that hard to just type something. It doesn't have to be a paragraph, it can just be a sentence. It's encouraging when people review your work! So five more reviews before I update!**

* * *

Running a business was something that Isobel found she enjoyed. In fact it was something that she as good at. Plus it was a welcome distraction. It also gave her an excuse as to why she wasn't at Fangtasia every night. That irritated Eric beyond belief but she knew that he wouldn't do anything about it. She was relieved to be able to have something to put her time into. There was a lot of stuff that she still needed to do. It had taken some convincing to get suppliers to actually be willing to work with her. She had interviewed quite a few people for plenty of positions. Most of the people that were going to work during the day were on the younger side. Younger people seemed to be more open-minded then the people that raised them. She had even found a man that was willing to be the day manager. She would need someone to be her eyes and ears when she couldn't be around.

The man that was going to be the day manager name was Neal. He was twenty six years old and very accomplished. According to his resume which Isobel had looked at closely he had plenty of experience. It also helped that he wasn't bad on the eyes. Together the two of them seemed to get a lot done. Every single night they met at the location that was going to be the café. It was Neal who had found a contractor that was willing to do the renovations. Everything was slowly falling into place and it was a huge relief. She was glad that something was finally going right in her life. Of course she knew that she needed to tell Eric because he was used to her helping out at Fangtasia.

That was why she was walking into the club that she hadn't been at in over a few weeks. The usual activity was going on from what she could see. People were dancing, drinking, making out etc. No one seemed to pay her any mind. A few people did look her way considering how she was dressed. There wasn't exactly a dress-code but anyone that showed up there generally wore black or red. She was wearing a white blouse with lace on the collar. The sleeves were short and it had to be buttoned up. Her legs were decorated by a pair of slim fitting jeans and she had plain brown boots on. The outfit was extremely casual compared to what she usually showed up in.

She made her way towards Eric's office since she knew that was where he probably was. There was no need for her to knock and she just went right in. To her surprise he was actually alone for once. There was no Pam or some dancer that he was having sex with. Instead he was just looking over paperwork and looked bored out of his mind. She cleared her throat before shutting the door and sitting down in front of his desk.

"Where have you been?" he asked, not even looking up from the paperwork.

"I came here to tell you that I'm starting my own business."

"What sort of business?"

"A café, vampire friendly and it's already underway," she explained, a proud smile on her face.

Eric was thrown by her words, surprised. He had always known that Isobel was more than capable of starting her own businesses. She was one of the smartest women he had ever come across. Even when she was human he had known she was intelligent. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"And where will this vampire friendly café be?"

"It's on the other side of town, old warehouse."

"I'd like to see it."

Isobel tried her best not to roll her eyes. She had hoped he would understand that it was her business. She didn't want him or anyone else to have any part in it. In fact she just wanted the business to be hers. It was rare that she ever got to call something her own. No matter what Eric always wanted control over whatever she was doing in her life. All she did was nod before reaching for a piece of paper. Even though it was against her better judgment she scribbled down the address. Her hand pushed it towards him and she went to sit back.

He reached to take the slip of paper to see the address. The address showed that Isobel hadn't been lying. The building was on the other side of town. He hadn't been on that side of town since he preferred to stay in his own neighborhood. However it looked like he was going to venture out just for Isobel. He set the slip of paper down and took a good look at her. There was something different about her from what he could see. She seemed lighter, happier even compared to how she had been. It confused him considering that he was not used to seeing her happy. Over the centuries she was always miserable, upset or angry. At that moment she just seemed relaxed and it wasn't because of him. Maybe that was why it was unsettling to Eric. He wasn't sure but he didn't like feeling the way that he did.

The door slowly opened again and it was Pam. She was all decked out in leather and had a smirk on her perfectly painted lips. She didn't seem to pay attention to Isobel. Before she could say anything Eric nodded. She got the hint and left the room. Isobel glanced over her shoulder before she looked back at Eric. The two of them were clearly up to something. Isobel raised an eye brow at Eric who just shrugged. He obviously wasn't going to tell her anything. She sighed before standing up and going to put the chair back.

"You can come by tomorrow night," she decided, sighing," I have to get going."

Instead of waiting for some sort of response she just walked right out of his office. She shut the door behind her before walking towards the bar. If she was there she figured she could grab a true blood. After that she would leave and get back to her house. There were a few more phone calls that she needed to make. Ginger was behind the bar and seemed frazzled. Isobel didn't bother greeting her and instead just grabbed a bottle of B positive. It was put in the microwave and she leaned against the door that led to the front door. To her confusion she thought she heard something, like screams. Someone was yelling and it was coming from the other side of the door.

After making sure that no one was watching she slipped inside. Her eyes widened the moment the odor hit her nose. The basement reeked of blood, waste and decay. Thankfully she didn't have to breathe and she hurried down the steps. What she saw made her stumble back. Humans, chained up by their necks in a circle. There was a bucket that a man was squatting over and she instantly knew what he was doing. What the hell was Eric doing? She knew that she couldn't do anything and none of them seemed to notice her. All she had to do was turn around and go right back up the steps. For some reason her body was not on the same page as her brain. She seemed to be stuck in place and staring in horror.

"What-what are you doing down here?" asked a voice to her confusion.

Isobel's eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness. It took her a few seconds to see who it was that had noticed her. It was a black man, cowering behind a pillar. He wasn't wearing a shirt and all he had on was a pair of camouflage pants. His lips were dry, cracked and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. She was shocked that he was even addressing her. She slowly moved towards him, her heels seeming to echo throughout the room. The other humans instantly cowered away from her. She slowly leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

Isobel reached to pull him towards her by his hand," Who are you?"

"Lafayette."

"How long have you been down here?"

"I-I don't know."

She knew that she only had a few minutes before Eric found out what she was doing. She didn't know what else to say to the man that was probably going to die. He looked frightened and he had every reason to be. Eric's temper was one of legend. Humans and vampires alike were smart enough to be scared of him. His position of power also helped him when it came to frightening others. Isobel knew that she was probably one of the few people who intentionally tried to piss him off.

"I need you to do something for me," he explained.

Isobel could barely force herself to nod. She didn't know what else to say.

"Find my cousin, Tara or Sookie, tell them I'm here."

That was when she heard the basement door opening. Isobel quickly moved so she was up on the stairs. If Eric saw her talking to a certain human she knew that he would kill whoever it was. She didn't want anyone's blood on her hands. She saw that it was Pam that was standing at the door. Pam's head was tilted and her hands were on either side of the doorframe. Isobel shoved Pam back in order to step out of the basement. She hurried towards the door and all but ran back to her home. She knew that she should go to Bon Temps but Eric would have her head. She groaned at that thought as she stripped off her clothes. Instead of putting on some kind of nightgown she just slid into her bed. Her hands yanked the blankets over her head and she hoped she would be able to forget the look on Lafayette's face.

* * *

"I was thinking we could paint the walls cream or egg shell," suggested Neal from his spot in the office.

Isobel looked up from the lap top that was in front of her. The office was the only room in the building that was actually furnished and finished. It had been the top priority for the contractors per Isobel's instruction. At first she had thought it would just be her office. However the room was big enough for both her and Neal. So there were two desks that were placed right by each other. There was also a table with a bunch of chairs for meetings. The two of them had been bouncing ideas back and forth for a while. Even though Isobel had thought she would make all the choices she wanted someone else's input. Neal seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

"It's better than blood red or black."

"So do we want to use cream or egg shell?"

"Cream seems like it's the best," she suggested," Maybe with brown trim."

Neal nodded and typed something into his blackberry. He was one of the most organized people she had ever met. He probably had some kind of planner for all of his appointments. As far as humans went there was no denying that he was attractive. He had ink black hair that he usually kept tied back. She had seen it down only once and it barely skimmed his shoulders. His complexion was pale but not sickly pale. His eyes were a dark shade of green and he stood around six feet tall. Every single time she saw him he was dressed neatly in a suit. She smiled before looking back towards the screen of her lap-top.

There was the sound of footsteps and she knew who it was. Her head snapped up to see Eric looming in the doorway. He was clad entirely in black and had a confused look on his face. His gaze was fixed completely on Neal. Thankfully Neal didn't seem to notice him. She looked towards Neal then back at Eric. Even though they would eventually have to meet Isobel wanted to stall that for a while. She quickly stood up and hurried towards Eric. Before he even tried to speak she was nudging him towards the stairs. He seemed amused by her actions and he let her man handle him down to the first floor.

"Business attire," he observed," I like it."

Isobel had chosen a sleeveless grey poplin shell and a pair of black slacks. Her hair was done up in a knot and she had worn only a minimal amount of make-up. She had gone shopping for some more business style clothing. It wasn't like she didn't have enough clothes but she liked to shop.

"So this is the place," she explained, deciding to ignore the comment.

Her hands rested on her hips and she looked around the empty room. There were a lot of tools around that the contractors had left. A ladder was nearby and she looked back at Eric. He stepped past her to get a better look at the room. She knew that he was probably going to suggest something. He was probably going to tell her that she should use the property for something else. Suddenly Eric was right beside her and she felt his hands on her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Who is the human that you are working so closely with?"

"His name is Neal he's my day manager I like him."

"Just how much do you like him?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. His hands still remained on her hips to her annoyance. She had been expecting him to make a comment on her business. Instead he was going to ask her about Neal. If she thought about it she should have known it was coming. Eric had always been insanely jealous from what she remembered. However he seemed to forget that she hadn't been involved with a human since she was one herself.

"I was about to go have sex with him before you came in actually," she said, rolling her eyes.

Eric's grip on her hips tightened instantly.

"I'm kidding," she explained, rolling her eyes," He's a friend, a good friend."

Her hands went to Eric's chest and she waited to see if he would say anything. He just stared down at her for a few seconds. Hopefully he was realizing that she was only joking. She gently shoved him back and walked towards the area that would be the kitchen. Her hand ran along the counter that would be the counter.

"I know you were in the basement Isobel."

His words threw her for a loop.

She shrugged before turning to face him," Why do you have humans locked up down there?"

"They committed crimes against us."

Isobel knew that sometimes humans did things to vampires. Some of them had killed a nest in Bon Temps which had made the news. Others probably used vampire blood or sold it. Honestly she didn't think that any human deserved the pain that Eric was putting them through. She just nodded since she didn't really know what to say. Only because she could never do something like that herself. Some vampires got their rocks off on torturing but Isobel was not one of those. She had never been able to stomach torture, even in her human days. When people had talked of the tower it would make her feel sick.

"Some of them might have family, friends," she explained," People will wonder."

Eric just shrugged but didn't respond. He probably knew that and he probably didn't care. Most likely he would have covered his tracks. No one would know it was him that abducted those people. It still wasn't fair in Isobel's mind but she knew it wouldn't matter. Eric didn't care about what she thought. That was something she had learned long ago. She shook her head before pushing some strands of her hair away from her face.

"I need to get back to work, so you can see yourself out."

"Come to my home when you are finished."

Of course he wanted her to go to his house. She just nodded before walking back up to the office. Instead of taking a seat she waited to make sure that Eric left. Once she heard the door shut she went to take her seat. Neal looked up from his blackberry that he had been typing into like mad.

"Who was the tall blonde?"

"My maker," she said, sighing," His name is Eric."

Neal nodded before beginning to talk about a few interviews he had lined up. It was so much easier to find staff when they could be interviewed in the day. Of course it was hard to find people willing to work for a vampire establishment. Word seemed to be spreading though which was a relief. The pair seemed to talk into the early hours of the morning. It was shocking when they both realized that it was almost four in the morning. She quickly decided to end their night and he offered to walk her out. They made sure to shut the lights off and she waited for him before locking the door.

Since she didn't usually drive she just walked him over to his car. He turned towards her with a smile on his face. Her hands went to her sides and she smiled up at him. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other. The situation was starting to become awkward.

"So I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about the interviews."

Neal nodded but still didn't speak. She had the feeling that something was on his mind. Suddenly his hands were on her face and she stared up at him. Her eyes widened the moment that she realized what he was about to do. Of course she knew that she could easily push him away. Instead she just stood there, stunned. His mouth was suddenly on hers, kissing her. He was timid but seemed to gain confidence. She could only stand there and her eyes were on his. It had been so long since any man had kissed her that wasn't Eric. Of course it had been centuries since a human had kissed her. She found herself beginning to kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck very slowly and she felt his hands go down to her hips.

It was Neal that broke the kiss, chuckling," I've wanted to do that since I met you."

Isobel wanted to say something, warn him. Eric would probably kill him if he found out. She knew that she needed to go home now and shower. If she didn't Eric would be able to smell Neal all over her. That wouldn't exactly be good for her business. She just forced herself to smile and slowly stepped back.

"I need to get going," she stated, biting down on her lip," Tomorrow then."

She tore off towards her home with lighting speed. If she hurried she would be able to make it to her home, shower and then get to Eric's. The moment she stepped inside she was peeling off her clothing. She left a trail in her wake and she was in the shower. Her hands scrubbed vigorously at her skin till it was raw. Finally she got out and went to get changed. She pulled on an emerald green dress with an empire waist. Once she was dressed she hurried to Eric's and hoped to god that she wouldn't suffer his wrath.

Eric was standing with the front door open and had a bored look on his face. She knew that he had probably been waiting on her. Isobel could only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't shown up. Of course it wasn't exactly her fault that she was late. She didn't say a word as she brushed past him. The sun was going to be coming up pretty soon and she knew that they both needed to rest. She just walked up to his room like she knew he expected her to. A sigh fell from her as she threw herself onto his bed. Her arms curled around one of the many pillows and she let her eyes close. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her before climbing in beside her.

It wasn't a surprise when she felt him throw his arm over her back. She just turned her head to close her eyes and let sleep claim her.

* * *

The next night Isobel was beyond nervous about going to the café. Neal was going to be there and after last night things were going to be awkward. Honestly she didn't know how she hadn't realized that he had some kind of feelings for her. He had gone out of his way quite a few times to help her out. All Isobel had thought was that he was being helpful. She hadn't thought that he had some kind of feelings for her. She knew that nothing good could come of it. Eric would have his head if he knew what Neal had done. She sometimes thought of Eric as a toddler, because he couldn't share.

When she woke she told Eric she needed to go to the café. That meant going to her house to get ready. He hadn't seemed thrilled at the fact that she wasn't going to be at Fangtasia. She just told him she was going to be free soon and would be able to help him out if he needed her. She headed to her house to get changed and grab the things that she needed. Even though she was not looking forward to being around Neal she knew that they needed to talk. Lines needed to be drawn between them. Their relationship was going to be strictly professional. She hoped that he would understand that. It was for his own good even if he probably wouldn't like that fact.

She arrived at the café to see that Neal was already there. She really didn't know when he got sleep. There was the chance that he could survive on three or so hours. Something told her that he probably drank a lot of coffee or those disgusting energy drinks. After standing outside for about ten whole minutes she went inside. Her hands slid into the pockets of her blazer as she made her way up the staircase. Neal was seated at his desk and he had a smile on his face. She noticed how his face seemed to light up at the sight of her.

"Someone's in a good mood," she observed, taking her seat.

"The interviews went well."

"Did we get a chef?"

"We got a chef."

Isobel grinned at his words. Even if they were going to have an awkward talk she was happy. Everything was starting to slowly come together. That was something that she hadn't been sure was possible. Usually something always happened and that something was always Eric. It had been a surprise that he hadn't wanted to put his own stake into her business. He seemed fine with letting her have something that was hers. He wasn't going to push himself in or try to pry. That was a welcome relief and she wasn't sure how long it would last. It probably wouldn't last that long. She looked over at Neal who was texting someone from the looks of it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

The words were out before she could think.

"I like you."

"We're business partners Neal."

"That doesn't mean we can't date."

He wanted to date her? She was extremely confused now. Most men only wanted one thing from her. Every single guy that had crossed her path just wanted to get in her pants. None of them had ever suggested going on a date or wanting a relationship. She sighed in frustration since she didn't know handle to the situation. She had hoped he just wanted nothing more than sex for her. That would have been so much easier for her to deal with. She very slowly turned to face him, crossing her legs at her ankles.

"Listen if you have common sense you wouldn't want that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

How was she supposed to answer that question? Isobel reached to adjust a bobby pin that tamed a few strands of her hair. Her teeth had caught onto her lip and she was just staring at him.

"My maker, Eric, it's complicated."

"I don't care."

Of course he didn't! Did the world just hate her? She was so tempted to glamour him but she knew that wouldn't be right. If Eric found out what was happening Neal would probably die a very tragic death. Eric knew how to make things look like an accident. Any vampire would eventually learn that skill if they were smart enough. The older you were the more things that you learned. She wanted to groan but knew that would make Neal ask more questions. She reached for his phone before he could protest and typed in something that he couldn't see.

He took it back when she handed it to him and looked up towards her in confusion. She knew that she was probably making a very big mistake but she was tired of living in fear.

"You'll meet me here at eight thirty," she explained.

"It's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So my internet got shut off! Otherwise this would have been out a whole lot sooner! This chapter is on the short side only because I wanted to focus on what goes on. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully I will be able to figure it out! Please keep up with the reviews and feedback! **

Isobel couldn't help but feel nervous as she stood in her bathroom. It had been forever since she had been on a date. Obviously she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She had taken about half an hour to find something suitable to wear. That turned out to be a gray maxi dress that she hadn't ever had the chance to wear. Her hair was done up like always and she had done it in loose curls. Her hands were shaking slightly as she sprayed her current favorite perfume on the inside of her wrists. Even though she knew she was making a huge mistake she was going to try to enjoy her night. After taking a deep breath she quickly grabbed her purse and headed out. Since she figured Neal was going to be driving she wasn't going to bother with her own car. She reached the café to see that he was already there, standing right by his car. He was dressed casually in a black button up shirt and jeans. It was a relief to know she had dressed appropriately instead of something over the top.

"You look great," greeted Neal after he noticed her.

"You clean up pretty good too," she teased, kissing his cheek.

After that he was helping her into the passenger seat of his car. She glanced around before buckling herself in. Once Neal was in the driver's seat the car was in motion. Honestly she wasn't too sure about where he could take her. Vampires didn't eat so dinner was out of the question. All she could do was watch him eat and that would be boring. Hopefully he had come up with something else for them to do. Men sometimes weren't all that creative. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw them pulling up in front of a jazz club.

There were quite a few people going inside and she could hear the music. Her lips curved into a smile and she looked over at him. Clearly Neal was not one of those men who didn't know where to take a girl on a date. Together they went inside and she let him pull her out onto the dance floor. She was trying not to laugh as she slowly began to move her body to the beat. Of course she did her best to move in sync with Neal. He actually seemed to know what he was doing. He even did a few dance moves that she hadn't seen since jazz had become popular. Isobel was actually having a good time and she wasn't worrying about Eric. That was a very welcome change compared to what she usually did every single night.

"I'm going to get a drink!" called Neal from over the music," Did you want anything?"

She shook her head but motioned for him to lead the way. Her hand reached for his and the two began to walk towards the bar. The two of them were trying to push their way to the bar. It was shocking when Isobel felt someone grabbing onto her free hand. Her head turned and if she was human her face would have drained of all color. Standing right in front of Eric and he did not look pleased. She chanced looking over her shoulder at Neal. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't at his side anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Eric through gritted teeth.

Isobel really didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't remember the last time that she had honestly felt so scared. Normally she pissed Eric off because she didn't do something he asked. However getting involved with someone that was not him took the cake. She bit down on her lip and glanced around once more. Since she valued Neal's life she didn't want him to even come near her with Eric holding onto her arm for dear life. If she was a human his grip probably would have broken it. She watched Neal get his drink before he turned and then started to look very confused.

"Eric, let me go and let me get rid of him," she pleaded.

Her words just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Eric wasn't moving and his eyes were fixed on Neal. She was probably going to have to find someone else to be her business partner. There was no way Eric was going to let her work in close quarters with him. The look on her face was one of horror when Neal spotted her and was walking towards her. Apparently he hadn't noticed the six foot tall Viking standing beside her. If Neal had a single brain cell he probably would have turned and run away. Instead he was walking over and Isobel knew that whatever happened wasn't going to end well. In fact if she had to guess it was going to end horribly.

Eric looked like he was ready to kill. Isobel quickly went to stand between the two. If she had to she would be more than happy to be a shield. Granted Eric was stronger than her but she could prevent him from doing serious damage. Throughout the years Eric had never intentionally physically hurt her.

"Neal you should go," she mumbled," Now is not a good time."

"What's going on?"

Of course he couldn't just listen. Instead he would want to know what was going on. Why didn't anything ever go her way?

"It's time for you to go," she insisted.

A growl came from somewhere within Eric's chest. That was a huge red light and Isobel was ready to scream. She also wanted to rip her hair out. Eric had stepped forward and she turned to shove him back. It probably wasn't the best move on her part but she wasn't thinking straight. If she was she wouldn't have gone on a date or anything along those lines. In fact she probably would have hired a woman to work with. Then everything could be avoided but she hadn't. Instead she had been stupid and stubborn.

Neal finally seemed to realize that Isobel wasn't alone. He set his drink down on a nearby table and then stepped forward. Was he an idiot?

"Why are your hands on my date?"

Isobel really was going to scream. She turned to face Neal after Eric took a step forward. His chest bumped into Isobel's back. If she moved he probably would have lunged. She looked towards Neal and waited until his eyes met hers.

"You are going to go home, forget this ever happened," she explained," In fact you only know me as your business partner and nothing more."

Neal dumbly nodded and slowly turned to walk towards the door. Isobel sagged in relief against Eric without thinking about what she was doing. His hands went to her hips and he forced her to turn around. The look on his face showed her that she was not off the hook. Before she could try to apologize or say something else he was pulling her towards the exit. He was pulling her over to one of his brand new cars, a candy apple red convertible. She climbed into the passenger seat without even trying to protest.

The drive to Eric's home was spent in silence. Eric wasn't even looking at her or saying something sarcastic. That was probably the most unnerving thing of all. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Everything about that showed just how nervous she was. They arrived at his home within record time. She was almost scared to actually get of the seat when the car was turned off. Eric finally looked over at her but still didn't speak. She didn't even look over at him and stayed focused on her lap.

"Get inside," he demanded, a stoic look in his eyes.

Normally Isobel would have told him to fuck off or say something sarcastic. Instead she just opened her door and stepped out. It was only a second later that Eric was grabbing her by her wrist. She was pulled inside like she was an errant child. He didn't give her time to pull off her shoes or take off her sweater. Instead she was yanked up the stairs and thrown into his bedroom. She stumbled but caught herself and turned to face him.

"Strip."

She looked over at him in shock. Never before had he demanded that she do anything along those lines. However if she protested that would only make things worse. Her hands were shaking as she thought about what she should do. If she was one of the dancers she would have listened. However she could not bring herself to do that.

"I said strip."

"Fuck you," she stated," I am not one of your whores Eric! I get that you're mad but you do not treat me like this! I am not a child! Get that through your big fucking skull!"

He lunged and she found herself on the bed. He was straddling her stomach and her arms were being pinned above her head. She could have tried to fight him but that was pointless. Instead she settled on just staring up at him and waiting for the outburst that was bound to come.

"You are mine," he stated.

Her eyes widened when she realized what was on his mind. He was jealous! She had actually managed to make the infamous Eric Northman jealous. Jealously was not an emotion that Eric let himself feel. Her eyes were locked onto his and she waited for him to say something else. Only he didn't say anything else or move. Was he planning on just staying like that the rest of the night?

"I am not yours," she finally said, unable to stand the silence," I haven't been in a very long time and we both know that."

Her words only made him even angrier. He was about to start seeing red and there was no telling what would happen. She gasped as she felt him suddenly sliding down her body. His head came to rest right on her chest and he was still holding onto her arms for dear life. If she was a human they would have been nice and bruised. That was when she felt something wet on the front of her dress. Even though it was a bit of a struggle she lifted her head to see what exactly it was. It was a huge shock when she saw that it was blood, Eric's blood. He was crying and he never cried.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered but he wasn't even looking up at her.

Isobel had never seen him act the way that he was. The only person that could force Eric to feel something was Godric. She didn't know how to handle it and she wanted to shove him off. Since he was older and her maker she couldn't do it. She tried to pull her arms away but his hold only tightened in response.

"What do I have to do to make you see?" he asked, more tears in his eyes," Why don't you ever want to listen to me?"

He wasn't making any sense and she was honestly scared. Never before had she imagined that she would see him in such a way. Normally when he scared her it was because he was threatening bodily harm. She wanted to shove him off again but she just looked down at him. Her fingers were digging into the pillow that was underneath her. There was the sound of fabric ripping due to her perfectly manicured nails. Before she could try to say something his mouth was on hers. Only he wasn't bruising her mouth with his like he had in the past.

His mouth was moving slowly against hers. He was kissing her like he used to when she had first been turned. That had been before everything had gone up in smoke. She turned her head to force her mouth away from his. There was no way she was going to let him kiss her like that. It would bring up too many memories that she had repressed. All she wanted to do was get him off her so that she could go home. If she was in her house she would feel safe and that everything would be fine. Instead she was trapped on Eric's bed and in major trouble.

"Eric let me go," she insisted, hoping to get him mad again," You are acting crazy."

"No, I'm not," he practically yelled," You know how I feel about you being involved with other men! It's not allowed! You know that! Yet you went out with your fucking business partner!"

She tried to cringe back but there wasn't much room. Instead she just tried her hardest not to let their eyes meet. Her teeth caught onto her lower lip. Part of her was tempted to just let go. It had been years since she had bottled everything up. That was why everyone thought that she never got angry. It had been quite some time since she had really lost her temper.

"It's not like I slept with him!" she yelled," I haven't slept with anyone but you in however many years! Yet you always go off and sleep with anyone you want! Pam! The dancers! So don't you dare act like I betrayed you!"

Her words slowly sunk in and to her shock Eric let her arms go. She watched but didn't dare move as he slowly got off of her. At that moment she was actually scared. Usually whenever she snapped at him he would snap back. Instead he was saying nothing and she didn't know what to do.

"Get out," he hissed, motioning towards the door.

Isobel's eyes went from his face to the door. She slowly stood up and tore off at vampire speed from the house. By some miracle she reached her house and hurried up to her room. Her teeth sunk into her lip as she looked around the room. Her head was practically spinning. The night had been a confusing and eventful one to say at the very least. A few seconds went by before she slowly pulled off her dress. By then her hands were shaking and she didn't bother getting dressed. She went into her bathroom and turned the water on. Without bothering to wait for it to warm up she just stepped into the tub. Her legs seemed to give out and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

It was only a matter of seconds before her shoulders began to shake. Her eyes closed but tears began to cascade down her face. Everything about her life was confusing and she knew that nothing would ever change. The only way it would was if she left Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric hadn't seen Isobel in over five days. He had not even wanted to see her face or hear her voice. No one was stupid enough to even mention her. It was like he was on a rampage and there was no way of knowing when he would calm down. Whenever someone asked him a question he would snap at them. Whatever patience he usually had was gone. Not even Pam was safe when it came to his temper. No one knew what to make of it and no one knew that everything was about to get much worse. All it took was one phone call and everything just seemed to fall apart.

The caller ID showed that it was from Texas. It wasn't Godric's number so he had no idea who it was. His only associate that was in Texas was his maker. Even though he was in the middle of something he quickly hit the answer button. He sighed in annoyance before putting it up to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Eric, this is Isabelle."

His entire body tensed up at the mention of the name. It took him a second to remember who Isabelle was. She worked closely with Godric. It was just a coincidence that she shared the same name was his progeny.

"Has something happened?"

"Godric's missing."

The phone slipped from his grasp and hit the floor with a thud. How in the world could Godric be missing? He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Something inside of him hoped that it was just a dream. It was stupid of him to even think that it was. He cursed under his breath before looking down at the phone. Isabelle hadn't hung up and she was calling his name. Instead of going to pick it up he just stepped over it and walked out of his office. In the main area Pam was waiting for him. She had set up a stool and had set up the supplies. He had asked her to cut and bleach his hair. For some reason he had felt the need to make some sort of change.

Pam motioned for him to sit and he complied. There was a blank look in his eyes as he just let her do what she wanted. The first thing she was going to do was bleach it. He looked down at the floor the entire time. His mind was racing as he just tried to think about everything that was going on. Godric was missing and his relationship with Isobel was beyond confusing. His main focus was his maker. How could someone as old as Godric be taken? He was the oldest vampire that Eric had ever known. Obviously that meant he was the most powerful as well. It would take more than just a few humans to overpower him. It wasn't like when Isobel had been taken.

He was too lost in his thoughts he wasn't hearing any voices. His head lifted when he noticed that Pam had stopped moving.

"What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?"

He looked towards the basement door the moment she spoke. There was the sound of the humans moving around and screaming. There were only two left, both from Bon Temps. One was close with Sookie Stackhouse and that was one of the only reasons he was even alive. Plus he was a known seller of vampire blood. That gave Eric an idea since he knew that Godric's blood would be very valuable on the black market. He was over two thousand years old and his blood was probably the best of the best. The thought of drainers getting their hands on his maker was one that infuriated him.

Eric slowly slid from the stool before Pam could say anything else. He walked towards the door with an annoyed expression on his face. His patience was practically gone. Before he even stepped down there he made sure that there was no trace of emotion left on his face.

Isobel was struggling to reorganize her bedroom. Ever since the huge meltdown with Eric she had tried to stay away from everyone. The only time she left her house was when she had to go to the restaurant. Most of the choices were being made by Neal. It was safer that he was left in charge so that she didn't have to be around him. Plus it would prevent Eric from showing up there and throwing a fit or killing Neal. So she had decided to start rearranging her home to keep her mind occupied.

She was about to move the trunk when she heard the front door open. It dropped from her grasp and slammed against the wood. There was a huge crack and she cursed under her breath. That wasn't her biggest concern and she hurried down to the foyer. She was halfway down the staircase when she saw Eric standing there. Her hands grasped at the railing and she looked around. Honestly she wasn't even sure she would see Eric again. The only proof that he wanted anything to do with her was the deposits that he had made into her bank account. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps and his eyes locked onto hers.

"What's happened?" she asked, knowing it was the reason he was there.

He wouldn't just come to her house to talk to her. The only time that ever happened was when she had been actually involved with him. Social visits were a thing of the past when it came down to the two of them.

"Godric is missing."

Isobel's eyes widened the moment the words left Eric's lips. She hurried down the staircase to stand in front of him. Her hands went onto his shoulders and she looked him in the eye. It was obvious to her that he wasn't messing around. It wasn't some ploy to get her to speak with him. She didn't know what to say or how to react to what he had just told her. How could someone possibly take Godric?

"How do you know this?"

"I got a call, they don't know what happened."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have to figure it out."

The look on his face showed just how stressed and scared he was. He didn't think about what he was doing and reached for her. Her hands lowered and she wrapped her arms around his middle. She felt his forehead pressing against her own and their faces were inches apart. It was odd to be comforting Eric after what had happened between them. None of that mattered because of what she had just been told. Granted, Godric was not her maker but he meant a lot to her. He was the one that had always been there for her when she had needed guidance or just comfort. Plus she knew how much Godric meant to Eric. Eric was in distress and he probably didn't like feeling so helpless.

"We'll find him," she assured him," You know we will."

He didn't even say a word but held onto her. His hold on her tightened and one of his hands ran through her hair. She knew that she should have been alarmed by everything he was doing. Mostly because it was how he had acted before everything had gotten so messed up. His face slid down and she tensed when she realized what he was about to do. Her movement was quick as she pressed her hands against his chest and shook her head.

"You don't know what you are doing," she whispered," You can't keep doing this."

It was an immense relief when he slowly pulled back. She looked up to see if he was angry at her refusal. Her eyes widened when she saw that his hair was much shorter. How she hadn't noticed it when he had walked in was beyond her. She just stared up at him in surprise and ran her hand through it. He didn't seem bothered by what she was doing. She watched him as he leaned in to press his lips against her forehead.

"I will find a way to get Godric back," he promised," We'll go to Texas if we have to."

* * *

Things were still not right between them and they both knew it. That was why it was a surprise a few days later when she got a call asking her to come to Fangtasia. There was some kind of emergency that included Bill and Sookie. As soon as she heard that she had taken off from her home. She arrived at the bar to see that it was empty but that wasn't that much of a surprise. Her eyes widened when she saw Sookie lying on her stomach. Three nasty looking cuts in her back and they were oozing pus. There was dried blood forming a trail from Sookie's mouth along her chin. She looked towards Bill who looked like he was scared out of his mind.

Dr. Ludwig had just begun to examine Sookie's wounds. The doctor was one that seemed to specialize in healing any kind of supernatural being. Isobel had seen her work first hand and knew that Sookie was in good hands. She went to stand beside Bill and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice at first but it wasn't long before she felt him taking her hand into his own. Eric was standing a few feet away but his attention was focused on Sookie. Isobel wasn't stupid; she knew that Sookie was valuable to him. She had talents that he could use if needed.

"Give us some privacy," instructed Dr. Ludwig," I need to remove her clothing."

Bill looked apprehensive about leaving Sookie alone. Isobel quickly stepped forward the moment Bill did. She leaned down so that her eyes met Sookie's. One of her hands reached out to smooth Sookie's hair away from her face.

"I'll stay with you," she promised and motioned for Bill to go.

Eric and Bill quickly stepped out as the doctor had instructed them. Isobel made sure to get out of the doctor's way as Sookie's top was removed. She stared in horror as Sookie seemed to start foaming at the mouth. It was unlike anything Isobel had seen. She had witnessed a lot in her time but nothing like what was happening before her. She watched as Sookie's bra was removed before the doctor went into her position with the small blue bottle. It was going to draw the poison out from what Dr. Ludwig had said.

It was only seconds before Sookie began to scream. The cuts had begun to sizzle and foam up. Sookie was screaming bloody murder and trying to shift in hopes of getting away. Isobel didn't even have to be told what to do. Instead she quickly grabbed Sookie's arms to hold her own. The sight in front of her was a disturbing one but Isobel knew that it was for the best. If Sookie wasn't healed right then she would die. That was something that Isobel refused to let happen. She watched as Dr. Ludwig seemed to dig into the wound with her glove covered fingers.

She winced at the sight, ignoring Bill who was shouting. He clearly did not know how to handle Sookie being in pain. She had probably never been in the kind of pain that she was at that very second. Isobel was more than relieved when Dr. Ludwig finally finished. She just took a few steps back to let Bill take her place. It wasn't that long before Bill was feeding Sookie his blood. Isobel went to find Sookie a shirt to wear since the tank top the blonde had shown up in was useless. It had been ripped to shreds and stained with blood.

The shirt that Isobel found was red and had Fangtasia in black font. She handed it to Bill before looking over at Eric. He glanced at the time before looking over at Bill.

"Sun's coming up, we should go to ground."

Bill was at his feet in an instant," I won't leave her."

Isobel quickly stepped forward before Eric could speak," Longshadow kept a coffin in back, it's stained with blood but it's yours if you need it."

Eric didn't look pleased but nodded to show he had no problems with it. Isobel hugged Bill quickly before following Eric out the front door. He looked over at her for a few moments before pulling her into his arms. She sighed but let him do what he wanted. After a few minutes ticked by the two of them took off towards their homes. It was a relief that he hadn't demanded she come with him to his home. The last thing that she needed was to deal with his mood swings. Sometimes they gave her whip lash and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

The next night Isobel barely dragged herself from her bed. She wanted to go to Fangtasia only to check on Sookie. Hopefully her wounds were fully healed and she would be okay. Bill's blood had probably done its job like it was supposed to do. Isobel quickly got dressed and made sure that her phone's volume was up. She chose a skin tight indigo halter top and a pair of gray skinny jeans. It wasn't long before she was walking inside. Just as she stepped inside she heard a loud crack. Right after that she heard yelling and she knew it was Sookie's.

She moved at vampire speed into the office. The sight that greeted her was an angry Sookie with Bill standing right behind her. Eric was looking at the two of them, utterly calm. She tried not to roll her eyes at the look on his face. It was obvious that he had done something stupid, yet again. Sookie was yelling, something about Lafayette. Instantly Isobel knew that the human that was still in the basement meant something to the girl.

"Eric, what the hell did you do?"

Sookie suddenly rounded on her," Isobel! Did you know about this? Did you know about Lafayette? Did you know that they bit, tortured and shot him?"

Isobel wanted to say something about how it could have been worse. That would do nothing to help her cause. She knew that Sookie wasn't familiar with everything about the vampire world. It wasn't for the faint of heart that was for damn sure. Bill probably tried to shelter her as much as he could which was beyond stupid. If Sookie was going to remain involved with Bill she was going to need to know everything.

"I have no control over what Eric does," explained Isobel," I couldn't have stopped him even if I had tried, he's my maker."

Sookie scoffed in disgust before her attention went right back to Eric. At least Isobel was out of the line of fire. She looked towards Bill. He just subtly shook his head to her relief. At least he understood that she had been completely powerless. Eric was the one that always held the cards and knew just how to play them. You would have to be stupid or really brave to try to go up against him. Isobel had tried over the years and failed. So she had settled on turning a blind eye to the things that he did. It was easier for both her and him that way.

Eric was speaking with Sookie in an utterly calm tone. He was offering her a deal in exchange for Lafayette's freedom. Sookie was to go down to the Texas and Isobel's eyes widened. She looked towards Eric since she knew why he wanted her to go there. He wanted Sookie to try to find Godric using her special talents. He was going to send her into a viper's nest without telling her everything. Isobel wanted to speak up but she thought better of it.

Instead she just stood by as they discussed the terms of their deal. It wasn't long before Lafayette was being brought in by Pam. Isobel went to stand beside Eric, making sure to keep some form of distance between them. Sookie and Bill toted Lafayette out. Isobel quickly turned towards Eric with an angry look on her face. She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing? You are going to send Sookie into that fucking nest!"

"Are you questioning me Isobel?"

"You aren't thinking clearly! Something could happen to her!"

Of course on some level Isobel understood why he was doing what he was. Eric was desperate and he always hated feeling that way. He would do anything to make sure that Godric was safe. No one really had any clue where he was. There were some suspicions that the Fellowship of the Sun organization had something to do with it. It wouldn't be the first time that a religious group had gone insane. She had seen what people who were high on religion and power could do. Burnings and beheadings weren't an uncommon thing during her time was a human.

"I will keep her safe and so will Bill."

"You are an idiot! Do you hear me? A big fucking idiot!"

Eric's hands were suddenly on her upper arms. She found herself pinned between him the wall. The impact of her back slamming into the wall had caused it to crack. His eyes were boring into hers and she just stared at him. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Neither of them said a word but just continued to stare at each other. Suddenly she was being turned so that her front was pressed to the wall. Eric's hands were on hers, forcing her to put her hands up above her head. They were shoulder width apart and she didn't know what he was about to do.

A surprised gasp came from her when she felt his hands on her jeans. He practically tore them down her legs and she knew that she should say something. If she was being perfectly honest she should have said no. The words were there but they weren't coming out.

"I am so sick of this attitude," Eric hissed in her ear.

She wanted to yell at him but couldn't bring herself to. Instead she just stood there in a state of shock. There was the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being undone. He nudged her legs apart and she cried out as he thrust himself into her without a word. The two of them went still the moment that he had entered her. His hand was tangled in her hair, and she was trying her hardest not to shake.

Isobel was trying her hardest to think straight. The moment that Eric had laid his hands on her all chances of that were shot to hell. She wanted to say something, anything. Instead she just kept silent and tried to figure out what to do. Before she could try to make up her mind Eric began to thrust his hips back and forth. One of his hands went down to her hip while the other held tightly onto her hair. It was the first time in centuries since they had done this. She whimpered helplessly as his hand slid from her hip and along her waistline.

He still knew just what buttons to push after all those years. His fingers brushed against her clit and her entire body seemed to jolt. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She could feel her body beginning to react even though she was trying hard not to. Her hips were starting to move in time with his. It wasn't something that she could control. Moans and whimpers continued to drop from her lips. His fingers were moving in small circles against that small bundle of nerves that was extra sensitive. Her hips bucked against his in response and her head fell back.

"I've missed this," whispered Eric, his lips pressed against her ear.

Isobel rolled her eyes in spite of everything," Just shut up and fuck me."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay first off I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while! I kind of lost my muse for all of the stuff that I have been working on. I stopped writing for a while since everytime I tried I came up with no ideas. However I'm pretty sure that my little case of writer's block is gone. It also helps that the new season of True Blood has been amazing so far! I have been getting a lot of ideas for this story and for some new stuff that I have yet to actually write. This update is a little short but I just wanted to get something out for those of you that have been waiting! Please leave me some feedback! Again, sorry!**

* * *

Isobel found herself flat on her back within seconds. She stared up at Eric who had gone to lock the door. Even though she knew it was a bad idea she didn't try to move. Instead she just stayed right where he had thrown her. It was only a second before he was on top of her. Her legs went around his waist and their eyes locked. It was no surprise to see that he was smirking his trademark smirk. She groaned the moment that his hips pushed forward and he was inside of her once more. Her body slid along the floor from the force behind the thrust. It was almost a good thing that the two of them had gotten on any furniture. All of it probably would have been broken because of their strength. It had happened before from what Isobel remembered.

All Isobel did was moan, feeling beyond confused and helpless. Her body was teetering on the edge. Even though it had been decades he still knew her body so well. It was like she was an instrument that he knew exactly how to play. He was hitting all the right places with every thrust of his hips. One of his hands had reached to tangle in her hair once more. His fangs had slid out and it was only seconds later that her own did the same. He growled, the look in his eyes could only be described as animalistic. His hold on her hair suddenly tightened and her head was forced back. The move exposed her neck and she cried out as he bit down.

The pain made her cry out even though she knew someone might hear. If Pam heard and knew what they were doing, Isobel would never hear the end of it. Eric groaned against her skin, reaching to clasp their hands together. Both her hips and lower back arched off the floor. Every single limb in her body was tense. It had been so damn long since she had slept with anyone. Honestly she had forgotten just how good it felt. Plus it helped that Eric knew her body just very well. He had slept with hundreds of women and knew exactly what he was doing.

Her eyes drifted shut and her hips snapped up against his. The spasms were starting to hit her at full force. If he just kept going she would hit her peak. Her moans increased in volume and she gasped when he pulled out. That left her shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. She reached to rub that small bundle of nerves but Eric grabbed her hand. He had gone to lean against the couch, sitting down and reaching for her. He forced her to straddle his lap, her legs going on either side of him. His hands went on her hips and she let her head tilt back.

Even though she hated how he was controlling her, she let him. She had always let him from when they had first met. Her eyes locked onto his and he stared up at her. He was forcing her to stand still even though she was trying to drop down. She needed him inside of her she needed him to finish her off. However he seemed to be relishing in just how desperate she had become.

"Tell me what you want Isobel."

He was teasing her!

"Don't do this," she pleaded, hoping he would listen.

It was obvious that he was going to play with her. He had probably been waiting for the day that she gave into him. Most likely it would be a while before it happened again. So he was obviously going to enjoy every single second of it. She wanted to scream at him but knew better than to do that. The more she screamed the longer he was going to make her wait. Isobel knew just how Eric worked. She knew what made him tick and she knew what got to him. They knew each other almost too well.

"Tell me what you want or you won't get it."

He was talking to her like she was a child! The look in his eyes was an amused one. She knew that he was having too much fun tormenting her. Her hips wiggled in his grasp but his hold was like iron. He looked gleeful which only fueled her temper. Instead of yelling she just pouted in hopes that would get him to cave. It didn't and he just looked up at her patiently. It was like waiting was having no effect on him at all.

"Fuck me, please Eric! For fuck's sake! Please fuck me!"

His hands released her and she cried out the moment she slid down onto his length. For a few brief moments she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead her eyes traveled down the line of her body. They came to an abrupt halt the moment that her eyes landed on where their bodies were now joined. His length was shoved all the way inside of her. It was something familiar, an old feeling that she had forgotten. That was when it clicked in her mind; she had made a grave mistake.

Before Isobel could try to protest he was forcing her to move her hips. Eric's hands were moving her hips up and down, up and down then in circles. She cried out helplessly, knowing how pointless it was to fight what her body wanted. It was a losing battle for her either way. It took her a few moments to begin to move her body on her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one going into his hair. Eric was pumping his hips up against hers, moving at vampire speed. The both of them had let themselves get lost in everything that that they were feeling.

The world could have been ending and they wouldn't have noticed. Their movements were fluid, connected. Even though it had been decades their bodies still remembered. It was like picking up an old dance that you hadn't done in forever. The moment that you start you just can't stop. Isobel's hands were clutching at Eric as she cried out. Her body was on the edge and suddenly she was being pushed over. A blood curdling scream ripped from her throat and her entire body went still. Her head dropped back and she was struggling to think straight.

It wasn't even a few moments later that Eric had hit his own release. He forced her to stay right where she was as he emptied himself inside of her. There were no risks of pregnancy so it obviously didn't matter. After a few moments of pure, unadulterated bliss Isobel felt reality creeping back in. She had just made a huge mistake, a colossal mistake. One that she was sure Eric would never let her forget for the rest of eternity or until she died. It depended on whichever one came first. She didn't dare look him in the eye and waited for him to let her go.

The second his hands were off her, she was on her feet. She was hurrying to get dressed even though her clothes were basically shredded to pieces. She grabbed one of the shirts for the bar from the boxes. It was huge on her but that wasn't her biggest concern. Somehow her jeans were still intact so she quickly yanked those on. Eric was still sitting right on the floor with his hands behind his head. The look on his face was one of pure triumph. He had always known that eventually she would cave in and do what he had been waiting for.

"Going somewhere Isobel?" he asked, tilting his head.

Isobel chose to ignore him and went to try to fix her appearance. Her hair was tossed back in a ponytail and she scrubbed off what was left off her make up. After that she hurried out of his office and made sure to shut the door behind her. Pam was standing not even a foot or so away from her and she was smirking.

"You finally cracked didn't you sweetheart?"

The raven haired woman wasn't thinking clearly. There was a flash of movement before Isobel had Pam pinned against the nearest wall. Her eyes were filled with rage and she was clearly not going to be messed with.

"Fuck off Pam," she hissed;" You think you are his favorite so that means you can do what you want but remember I am older than you and stronger."

Pam didn't even bat an eye lash and merely stared at her. Everyone in the bar was staring at the two of them. No one had ever seen Isobel lose her temper. No one had certainly ever seen anyone attack Pam. Isobel let her hand drop before adjusting the shirt and making a beeline for the door. She needed to get the hell out of there before she did something else extremely idiotic.

* * *

Isobel tried to keep busy and had avoided answering her phone. She did her best to entertain herself by reorganizing things and ordering some new furniture online. However that didn't stop the thoughts from creeping in. It was all too confusing for her. She hadn't ever imagined that she would sleep with Eric again. It wasn't something that she had planned or anything, it had just happened. There was really nothing she could have done to stop it. All she knew was that she wasn't going to let it happen ever again.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She groaned before hurrying to answer it. To her confusion it was a driver and there was a limo parked outside. The man was smiling at her and she merely stared.

"Mr. Northman has requested you join Sookie and Bill on their trip."

Eric wanted her to go to Texas?

"When are we leaving?"

"Right now ma'am, he had things packed for you already."

Isobel did her best not to roll her eyes but nodded. She went to shut her lights off before following the driver out. It didn't make sense to her that Eric was shipping her off to Texas. She would have thought he wanted her to stay until they found more information. It was probably a good thing though since Isobel knew everyone in the nest. She would probably be able to help Bill and Sookie when it came down to it. Once she was in the limo it headed to Bon Temps to pick up Bill and Sookie. The three of them headed to the airport to board the plane.

Of course Bill and Isobel were put in the travel coffins. Sookie was left to her own devices for the entire flight. Isobel was relieved to be able to get away from Louisiana. It was probably for the best so that she would be able to clear her head. Hopefully she would be able to get her thoughts in order but it wasn't likely. By the time that the flight was over she was more than happy to get out of the coffin.

Seconds before she did she heard the lid of the one Bill was in popping off. Something was wrong, she just knew it. Her movement was quick as she popped out. To her shock she saw Bill holding the limo driver by his collar with his fangs out. Isobel quickly went to stand by Sookie, pulling her slightly away from the two men.

"Can someone help me get out of here?" screamed Jessica, making everyone turn to look in the direction she was yelling.

The baby vampire had yet to get out of the coffin. Instead she was struggling and the coffin had fallen onto the ground. Isobel hurried over to pop it open to help Jessica stand. All of them quickly got in, including the driver who Bill had glamoured. Isobel pulled out her phone the moment that everything seemed to be under control. No one was paying her any attention as she texted Eric to let him know just what had happened. She was sure that Bill would let him know after they figured out just who had sent the driver to try to kidnap Sookie.

It wasn't a surprise to hear that it was the Fellowship of the Sun. Isobel had seen what religion could do to people. Sometimes they used it to further their own agenda. Churches were supposed to promote peace but sometimes that wasn't the case. It wasn't the first time in the history of man that it had happened either. After they got what information they needed they headed to the hotel Camilla. It was one of the few hotels that catered to vampires. Isobel checked into her room and waited for Bill to check into theirs. Eric had thought it would be funny to book them a room without a bed.

Once everything was taken care of Isobel headed up to her suite. She really didn't know why Eric had booked her a suite. It wasn't like she needed one even though she was used to the finer things. He had made sure to see to that from the moment he had turned her. She threw her suitcases onto the bed and popped them open. All of the clothing inside was designer and still had the tags on them. Eric had probably sent one of his human staff members out to get her the new threads. She quickly unpacked before going to take a shower. It was going to be a very crazy couple of days Isobel was more than certain about that.

* * *

The next night Isobel was woken up by Bill. They were going to head to Godric's home to meet with both Stan and Isabelle. She quickly got dressed before meeting Bill and Sookie down in the lobby. Jessica was going to stay behind. They didn't want her to get involved in the situation that was going on. She was still a baby vampire and could be a weakness if caught. She glanced around the lobby the moment that she stepped out of the elevator.

Plenty of humans and vampires alike were milling about. She could see a vampire feeding on a donor right in the entryway that led to one of the dining rooms. Of course she tried to ignore the burning in the back of her throat. How long had it been since she had fed on a human? She normally would have been fine with true blood but thanks to Eric that had been shot to hell. Ever since he had forced her to feed so she could heal the urges were harder to ignore. It was in her nature even though she tried hard to fight against it.

To say that it was strange to walk inside Godric's home would have been an understatement. Normally whenever she was there Godric was waiting to greet her. However this time he wasn't and Isobel tried to ignore the nervous feeling in her gut. None of what was going on made sense. How could Godric get taken? He was over thousands of years old and was strong. Unless he had just taken off on a whim, what else could have happened? Isobel was becoming more and more anxious the more that she thought about the possibililes.

"Isobel!" greeted Isabelle, a tense smile present," How lovely to see you again even if it is under such circumstances."

Isobel forced herself to smile and went to hug the other woman. Her gaze went towards Stan who was standing a foot or so away. He had his hands resting on his belt loops. Instead of greeting her with some words, he tipped his hat. That was all that expected from someone like him. He hadn't changed since he had been made from what Isobel had been told.

"It's nice to see you, the both of you," she directed the last part to Stan," This is Bill and his human, Sookie."

"So you are the telepath," said Stan, his gaze fixed on the blonde," Don't you smell delicious?"

Sookie quickly went to stand by Bill and reached for his hand. The action didn't go unnoticed but all Stan did was grin. Bill was visibly tense as he went to place his arm around Sookie. Isobel scoffed at Stan, shaking her head.

"Sookie is here to help us find Godric and you will treat her with respect," she stated," If you so much as look at her the wrong way you will regret it, am I clear?"

Normally Isobel didn't do threats. However she was one that would be taken seriously. There was a chuckle that came from behind all of them. She quickly turned to see Eric strolling in. His hands were clasped behind his back and he had an amused look on his face.

"My Isobel has quite the temperament doesn't she?"

He went to pull her against his side and she nearly lost her balance. It was the first time that they were seeing each other and he wasn't acting any different. Isobel just stood beside him since she wasn't in the mood to fight with him. That would probably come later knowing her luck. She didn't say anything else after that, choosing to listen to the conversation that was going on around here.

No one was surprised when an argument started. Eric blamed Stan and Isabelle, Isabelle and Stan did not share the same view on anything. Sookie and Bill stood in the background with Isobel. She was trying hard to keep herself in check in spite of how annoyed she was getting. The argument suddenly stopped when Sookie stated she would infiltrate the fellowship of the sun. It sounded better to Isobel then Stan's bright idea of killing all of the church members. Some of those people were probably brainwashed and didn't know just what was going on behind closed doors. None of them deserved to die for one person's insanity.

After the choice was made they all returned to the hotel. Isobel was walking towards the elevators when she felt Eric grab her wrist. His touch made her entire body tense up and she glanced over her shoulder. Her eye brows shot up and she waited for him to say something. He just pulled her towards the bar and forced her to sit. She leaned back against the couch and crossed her legs.

Eric ordered a donor to be brought to him and Isobel ignored the look he sent her way. She knew that he was probably going to bait her and she wasn't in the mood. She had been hoping to speak with Bill and Sookie. They were probably fighting about the choice that Sookie had made. Bill was always going to be overprotective of Sookie and wanted to shield her from any sort of danger. Hopefully there would be no danger when she went to the church.

By the time that the donor arrived Isobel had lost all of her patience. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were rolled up in fists. She watched in shock as Eric actually got bored with the way that the woman was so willing. Apparently it wasn't as thrilling if the human actually liked it. She rolled her eyes when the woman began to try to pretend to fight him. In a flash of movement Isobel had yanked the girl away.

"You're done," she stated," Your boss will be told you were superb, won't he Eric?"

Eric wiped the blood from his mouth and chin," Right, I have someone else waiting for me anyway."

Someone else? Isobel watched the girl walk off before turning to face Eric. Her hands were on her hips and there was a confused look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

" Isobel I'd like you to meet Lorena."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry! I know that I suck for not updating! I have been super busy and writer's block is a bitch. I was going to put this on hiatus but never got around to it. I don't know what happened but I just opened a document and was able to start writing. Since it's been..two months since I last updated I tried to make this chapter extra long! I'm hoping that people are still interested in this story! If you guys aren't that wouldn't be shocking since I haven't updated in so long. In this chapter there is a lot of stuff from actual episodes from the second season. Also since I don't speak Swedish anything that is Swedish is in italics! Leave some reviews please! **

* * *

Lorena, it was a name that Isobel had heard before. It took only mere seconds for her to remember why. Lorena was a vampire that Eric had run into when he had met Pam. She was actually Bill's maker and the two had been killing whores for the mere fun of it. Isobel's eyes went towards the woman that hadn't evolved since she had been turned. It was obvious that Eric was up to something if he had invited Bill's maker to Texas. If Isobel had to guess it was something to do with Sookie and that very thought made her stomach turn. Isobel turned to look at Eric whose face remained as passive as ever.

"I don't want any part of whatever the fuck you two have planned," she hissed, not caring if she offended either of them.

To Isobel's confusion Lorena actually laughed," My, my, you weren't joking about this one, she does have quite a temper."

Eric had been talking about her? Why wasn't that surprising? Isobel shook her head in disbelief, becoming disgusted not just with him but with herself. She had given into him without even thinking about it. She had let him back in and it was becoming extremely obvious that it was a mistake. Instead of excusing herself she just turned and walked away. If she didn't get away from him she would do something that she knew she would regret.

* * *

She found herself in sitting on the edge of the bed in her hotel room. How long she had been sitting there Isobel didn't know. Her eyes were open, blank and focused on the plasma screen that wasn't even turned on. Both of her hands rested on her knees, palm up. Every single limb was shaking uncontrollably. Her jaw was clenched and her teeth were grinding against each other. Blood stains decorated her previously unblemished face.

The door to her room was thrown open and Eric came barging in. He slammed the door with so much force it was surprising that it didn't fly off the hinges. Isobel didn't react, she didn't even blink. Instead she remained right where she was, seated on the neatly made bed. He made his way over until he was standing directly in front of her, blocking her line of vision.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Isobel didn't even look up.

"How many of us do you need?"

Her question threw Eric and normally it took a lot to surprise him.

Isobel didn't even bother looking up and continued to speak," First me, then Pam and now you want Sookie, not to mention all of the women you've slept with."

Eric still didn't say a word.

"I dealt with Pam, fuck, I deal with Pam," stated Isobel, more tears forming in her eyes," I deal with the random fangbangers but now you want the telepath?"

The raven haired girl climbed to her feet and her hands clenched into fists," Fuck you! Fuck you for making me feel this way! Fuck you for making me jealous! Fuck you for making me fall in love with you!"

The expression on Eric's face was one of pure shock. Never before since he had met her had she had such an outburst. It had been centuries since he had heard the word love come from her. Of course the last time she had said it was when they had been having sex and it was before he had turned Pam. After he had turned Pam she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Instead he had slept with Pam multiple times and he had done it partially to get under Isobel's skin.

"Get out," she demanded, motioning towards the door," Get out of here! Now!"

Instead of retorting like the Viking usually did, he just walked out and made sure to shut the door behind him. The moment that the door slammed Isobel fell to the floor in a heap. Sobs wracked through her, shaking her to her very core. Every single emotion that Isobel had been feeling had come rushing out like a god damn waterfall. Her eyes squeezed shut in hopes of stopping the endless onslaught of tears but it didn't help. Nothing was going to help her now; she was screwed, royally screwed.

* * *

The minutes turned to hours before Isobel left her room. The only reason she had was because she had heard a bell hop giving Bill a message about Sookie being trapped in the Fellowship of the Sun church. That meant Godric was there and that Sookie was in danger. She was running as fast as her body was capable of and arrived only to see that building was in lockdown. The humans knew, they probably had Eric or Godric captured. There were a few walking about, silver draped across their bodies and stakes in their hands. Some of them had walkie talkies but they looked like scared children.

Isobel didn't think twice, rushing towards them. Before the nearest one could get one word out her hands were around his neck and there was a sickening crack. His body dropped and the other man was staring in absolute horror.

"Please, don't hurt me, I have children, a wife, please," he begged.

Isobel took one step towards him, her fangs extended," Where are they holding the vampire?"

"The chap-chap-chap-chapel," he stammered out.

She took a step towards him until their eyes locked," You will get your family, leave this place, forget me and forget everything that you've seen or heard tonight, do you understand?"

He dumbly nodded before dropping the stake and walking away.

Isobel let her fangs retract before picking up the stake and staring at it. It was obvious to her that the church's leader was not what he seemed. He was some kind of fanatic, determined to destroy vampires. He was using his religion and his power to promote his fucked up agenda that would get innocent people killed. The Fellowship of the Sun was practically a cult and Steve Newlin was their damn leader.

She glanced down at herself, figuring that she would fit in amongst the humans. Instead of wearing something over the top or tight fitting like Eric usually demanded she had dressed simply. Her frame was decorated by a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had tied her hair back and there was no make-up on her face. After taking a deep breath Isobel tore off in the direction of the chapel. Even from outside you could hear the voices, Steve shouting and the idiots cheering him on. She had no idea what she was walking into but at that moment she didn't care.

All that she knew was that Godric or possibly even Eric was in trouble. Isobel slowly slipped inside, seeing the crowd of humans that was up towards the front. All of them had silver some had stakes and other kinds of weapons. They reminded Isobel of children, foolish children that had been brain washed for one man's madness. Sookie was being held back by two men and Eric had silver applied to his body. His fangs were out and his head was turned towards the crowd.

It took all of Isobel's self -control to not go up there and rip Steve's head from his body. Even if she hated Eric she did not like to see him in any kind of pain. If anyone was going to cause him any sort of pain it would be her. His eyes seemed to catch hers and he subtly shook his head. She merely nodded subtly to show that she wasn't about to do anything. Instead she kept her distance but slowly moved forward to join the others.

"Maybe we should tie her to you so that you can meet the sun together," Steve was whispering to Eric while looking right at Sookie.

His words made Isobel's entire body tense. If he even thought he was going to kill Eric he had another thing coming. Suddenly the doors to the chapel burst open and Bill came barging in," Sookie!"

Steve was standing right in front of her and his gun was pointed directly at her face," Make one more move vampire and the girl dies!"

"If you shoot her," warned Bill, his eyes taking everyone in," Everyone here will die!"

It only took a few seconds for Steve to tell his followers to apply silver to Bill. Isobel was moving even closer as she watched them surge towards her friend. Suddenly there was the sound of a shot and everyone turned to see Steve's hand had been hit with a paintball gun. The gun in his hand had dropped as he grasped at his hand in obvious pain.

"Let her go fuckwad!" yelled none other than Jason before he fired another shot.

Another paintball hit Steve, right on his forehead. He fell back and everything happened in rapid succession. Bill surged forward and shoved the two men away from Sookie. Steve's followers had converged on Jason and gotten a hold of him. Isobel didn't think twice about rushing forward towards Eric. He started to shake his head but she grabbed at the chains to cast them to the side. She cried out in pain as she did but she managed to get them all off.

The moment Eric was free and on his feet, he was going right for Steve. His hand wrapped around Steve's throat and shoved him to the floor.

"Eric! Don't kill him!" screamed Sookie for some stupid reason.

Isobel wanted to snap at her to shut the fuck up but kept her mouth shut.

"Martyr us! Martyr us before god!" goaded Steve, seemingly unafraid of death.

Everyone in the chapel was staring. Most of the people who had blindly followed Steve looked confused and scared. None of them seemed to know what to do. There was suddenly the sound of movement coming from all around them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that other vampires were converging on them. The doors to the chapel swung open to show none other than Stan and plenty of other vampires.

"Steve Newlin!" he called out, storming in," You have pushed us too far! You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first, same way we did your father."

"Murderer! Murderer!" yelled out Steve, struggling to move forward due to Eric's vice grip on his neck.

Steve's words only made Stan smirk," Destroy them," he ordered," All of them."

It was mere seconds before the others had converged on the humans. Each of them grabbing one, fangs out and poised, ready to kill. Bill was trying to get Sookie out but Isobel hadn't moved. Instead she just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Enough!" shouted out a familiar voice from above.

There, Godric stood on the balcony. He looked down towards Stan," You came for me I assume? Underling."

Stan growled, seemingly annoyed at the interruption but knowing his place," Yes sheriff."

It was only mere minutes before Godric was holding into Steve Newlin and asking the humans which one of them was willing to die for his madness. Every single one of them rushed towards the door to get away. Steve had been tossed to the ground like a rag doll and was clearly in shock. Godric ordered for everyone to follow him and Stan tried to protest. Only to be silenced and he was forced to walk out.

Isobel didn't even look towards Eric who had gone to speak with Sookie. She instead hurried after Godric, reaching for his hand the moment she was close enough. He smiled at her but she knew that something was wrong. Instead of asking she merely smiled back since that was the right thing to do. If Godric wished to speak with her about whatever was going on inside of him, he would. She had learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions when it came to him. He was, after all, a very complicated man.

* * *

They all gathered at Godric's home for what seemed to be a party. Godric was seated in one of the rooms, speaking with everyone who wanted to pay their respects. Humans and vampires alike spoke to one another. There was music and everything seemed to have finally worked out. Isobel was standing right at Godric's side the entire time. Not once had she spoken to Eric since everything that had happened at the church. As far as she was concerned if he wished to speak with her he would. There was a brief interruption by Lorena who had slammed Sookie into a table.

Godric had requested that she leave and asked Bill to escort her off the property. It was only seconds later that a human walked in, dressed in a coat far too big for him. Jason went towards him only to be shoved away.

"Excuse me everyone," he stated, getting everyone's attention," My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun and I have a message from Steve Newlin."

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. Everyone watched as his hand reached to undo the zipper. The jacket fell away to show a bomb with chains and small stakes attached. His right hand lifted and it held the switch. Isobel's eyes widened and she watched in absolute horror as his finger pressed down.

There was so much blood everywhere, people screaming and crying out in pain. Godric had grabbed Isobel to shield her but that hadn't stopped her from watching everything. Both humans and vampires had been killed or hurt due to what had just happened. Isobel forced herself to move, reaching to try to help those that were still alive. She didn't even try to find Eric since she knew he was alright. If something had happened she would have felt it.

Godric instructed everyone to go to the Hotel Camilla. They had been notified and everyone would be safe there. There was no telling what Steve Newlin would do to try to hurt them again. Isobel was walking out when she felt someone grasp her arm. Her head turned to see Bill standing there.

"What is it?" she asked, having the feeling that she didn't want to know.

Bill took a step forward so that he was even closer," Eric tricked Sookie into ingesting his blood I thought you ought to know."

If Isobel wasn't a vampire her face might have drained of all color. Eric had forced Sookie to swallow his blood? That meant that the two of them were connected. Isobel wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling. The only thing that she did know was that she was seeing red. In spite of the fact that Eric knew how Isobel felt he had gone ahead and done the unthinkable. Every vampire knew that once a human had your blood that they were connected. The human would have dreams of sexual nature even if they hated the vampire like Sookie hated Eric.

When they arrived at the hotel Isobel's anger had only gotten worse. She barely said anything to anyone and just went up to her room. She practically ripped her clothes off before hopping into the shower. Instead of actually washing her hair or doing anything she stood under the shower head. The water turned pink as it washed the blood, grime and everything else from her body. Her hands grasped at the wall and she took a few deep breaths.

What was she going to do? Eric was not going to release her but she knew she couldn't stay with him. If she did he would only continue to stomp on her heart. The water turned cold by the time that Isobel had made a move. She stepped out and reached for a towel. The fabric was wrapped around her body just as the door to the bathroom opened. Godric stood in the doorway and didn't say a word. Isobel wasn't sure what to say so she remained silent.

Godric merely held his arms out and Isobel rushed into them. He held onto her tightly, lifting her up and carrying her out. She didn't care that she was only in a towel. Godric had seen her naked plenty of times before. Nothing had ever happened between them but they had lived together for quite some time. He laid her on the bed before joining her, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

"I will always love you my child," he whispered before gathering her up against him.

Isobel nodded but didn't speak. She didn't even know what to say about anything. Instead her arms coiled around him and so did her legs. Her head came to rest in front of his and their faces were inches apart.

He was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes," Never forget how much I care for you Isobel."

His words worried her but Isobel was too drained to question it. She merely leaned forward to press her lips against his cheek and he kissed her forehead in return. The two of them stayed like that before lulling into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

* * *

When the sun went down the authority had arrived and it was Nan leading the pack. Isobel had chosen to sit in the meeting per Godric's request. Isobel barely said a word during the entire time. Godric was being stripped of his title and Eric was beyond pissed about how things had gone. Isobel kept her gaze fixed to the floor as Godric apologized for whoever he had failed and how things had gone down. It was a mess that the authority was going to have to clean up. No doubt it was going to take a lot of press conferences and interviews with Nan to smooth things over.

By the time that the meeting was over it was nearly daylight. The others had left the room save for Isobel, Bill, Sookie, Eric and Godric. Eric had gone to stop Godric from leaving and was pleading with him to listen. All Godric said in return was to meet him on the roof and he had looked at Isobel right after that.

Isobel watched Godric leave the room before looking towards Eric. He didn't even look back at her but she knew that he knew she was. She shook her head before going out the door, not knowing what to do. Everything that was happening was beyond confusing. It was almost too much for Isobel to handle right at that very second. She was pacing up and down the halls, knowing that Eric and Godric wanted some time alone. It was only after she saw Sookie heading up to the roof that she followed.

The two women stepped outside to see Godric staring at the sky. Eric was standing a few feet away and there was obvious tension between the two.

"I refuse to accept this," declared Eric," This is insanity!"

"Our existence is insanity, we don't belong here."

"But we are here!"

"It's not right," stated Godric, turning to face his progeny," We are not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force!" snapped Eric, moving closer to his maker.

That was when it clicked for Isobel. Godric was planning on ending his existence. He wanted to meet the sun and it explained so much right at that second. She took a step forward, unsure what to do.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" asked Godric.

Eric's face contorted in pain and Isobel could see the tears of blood already spilling out. He was suddenly speaking in Swedish and Isobel's eyes widened.

"_Godric, don't do it_."

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us_."

Eric's head fell forward, the tears trailed down,"_ Please, please_."

The Viking's body seemed to crumple to the ground. He fell to his knees with his head forward. Sobs escaped from him and he didn't care. Isobel didn't know if she should do or say something. Tears had already started to fall from her own eyes as well. The idea of Godric being gone was one that broke her heart.

"_Please Godric_," begged Eric, not looking up from the ground.

"_Father, brother, son,_" stated Godric, slowly looking down," Let me go."

It was a command, not a request.

Eric's head lifted very slowly," I won't let you die alone."

Isobel stepped forward, her hands clutched at her chest. Even if she was angry with Eric she couldn't bare the thought of losing him as well. Her head was shaking furiously and the tears were falling rapidly. Sookie hadn't said a word or made a sound.

"Yes you will," instructed Godric, looking towards Isobel for the first time.

She knew that he was asking her without saying anything to take care of Eric. Eric who had fallen forward again and let out a gut wrenching sob. Godric's hand fell upon Eric's head, running through his hair and resting on his neck.

"As your maker," said Godric, their eyes locked," I command you."

Those were the words that no vampire could ignore. Eric slowly rose to his feet, staring at Godric the entire time. He backed away a few steps before turning to walk away. Isobel didn't say a word when he reached for her hand to lead her. The pair walked towards the stairs.

Sookie reached for Eric's free hand just as they got close to her," I'll stay with him, as long as it takes."

A sob escaped from Isobel at the blonde's words. Eric merely nodded before descending down the stairs with Isobel right behind him. Her legs were shaking and felt like they were about to give out. She didn't say a word, knowing better than to even try to speak. Eric didn't even look at her as he picked her up once he noticed her stumbling. He carried her into his room and set her down on the bed before sitting beside her.

His hands tore off his shirt and he stared down at the ground blankly. Isobel wasn't sure what to say because there was nothing to say. Nothing was ever going to fix what had just happened. Nothing was going to erase the memory of Godric choosing to end his existence. Eric had just lost a part of himself, one that he would never get back. She slowly reached to place her hand underneath his chin and turn his head towards hers.

The look on his face was one that showed just how lost he was. Isobel wasn't even sure what she was doing as she leaned in to brush her lips against his own. Her movements were slow, timid. She reached to take his face into her hands, their mouths melding together. He was shaking as he reached for her to pull her onto his lap. She didn't protest or make a sound, knowing that he needed her to be close.

She let him take off the dress, his hands were moving slow. He wasn't ripping at the fabric like he normally would. The two of them seemed to be moving in slow motion. She reached to undo his pants as he removed her bra. Next went her underwear and soon the two of them fell back onto the bed. Her hands were shaking as she stared down at him. Neither of them said a word as she lowered herself onto him.

A gasp fell from her the moment that she felt his shaft pushing up inside of her. She had placed both of her hands on his chest like she normally did. That was why it was a shock when she felt him taking them into his own. Eric slowly moved their hands up so that they stretched above his head. That forced her body forward until their foreheads pressed together.

Their movements were slow, almost agonizly slow. The two of them were in their own world. Nothing else mattered to them at that moment. They were getting everything that they were feeling out. They were expressing their emotions in the best way that they knew how.

Eric's hips slowly began to move to meet her movements. His hold on her hands was impossibly tight. If she had been human he probably would have broken them. It was like he wasn't able to get enough of her. It seemed to her that he was scared to let her go. Honestly she felt the same way due to what had just happened. If she lost Eric she knew that she would lose her mind.

"I-I-I," Isobel began to speak but a sob escaped from her before she could get it out.

Eric released one of her hands to bring her head forward and smash his lips against her own. The kiss was slow, gentle and might even have been described as sweet. He didn't try to shove his tongue in or bruise her mouth like he usually did. It was like the kisses that they had shared when she had first been turned. It was like the kisses they had shared before everything had gotten so fucked up.

Suddenly their bodies were rolling and Isobel found herself underneath him. He had reached back to push her legs further up and to lock at his mid back. He began to drive into her, moving faster as he did. It was like he wanted to pound her into the bed with his movement. His hands had released her to grab at the headboard above them. She didn't protest, didn't yell and just let him do what he wanted.

Her hands grasped at his back and her head fell back. Her chest was smashed against his, rubbing up against each other. His hand reached down to run through her hair before he forced her to look at him. He didn't demand it but she knew it was what he wanted.

"Eric," she choked out, overwhelmed by everything that she was feeling," I-I lov-lov-" She was interrupted by his mouth pressing against her own.

"I know," he whispered against her lips just seconds before she hit her release.

What had she just done?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! So here is the next chapter! I am going to try to update at least once a week! My internet is not on right now, the bill was not paid for the past four months. However it will be on by not this weekend but the following. Expect more frequent updates after that time! I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I was shocked at how many I got within a matter of a day after I posted it! I also have figured out how I am going to end this and I have come to decide that there will be a sequel! Again, thanks to those have reviewed, put this in their favorites and followed this story as it's gone on! I hope you like this chapter! To those that keep asking about Eric loving Isobel, he does love her but in his own fucked up way. He doesn't do feelings that well, keep that in mind!**

* * *

Isobel was unable to look Eric in the eye after the day they had spent in bed together. In fact she would have loved to avoid him all together. However that was next to impossible, considering everything. She doubted he would be willing to let her go after she had almost said she loved him. How could she have been so stupid? Honestly she didn't know what she was going to do about it. If he told anyone what she had almost said she was going to kill him. It was a very big mistake and a lapse in judgment. She hadn't been thinking clearly after having lost Godric. He had been like a father to her after all! No matter how many excuses she ran through in her mind she knew that it didn't matter.

It was a relief when she found out that they were going to be headed home. If Isobel had it her way she would never go back to Texas again. It most certainly did not hold any fond memories. The flight was during the day obviously so she didn't have to deal with Eric. There was a very huge chance that he was going to gloat and she just hoped that he didn't. Although knowing him he most likely would during one of their fights. By the time they were back in Shreveport she was hoping that she would be able to make a quick escape.

She thanked the man that helped her from the travel coffin. Her eyes scanned the private airport in hopes of seeing two cars but there was only one. Of course there would only be one! Eric was already out and discussing something with one of his many employees. Just how many people worked for him, Isobel didn't even know. She watched their luggage be loaded into the car before Eric was reaching to guide her towards it by her elbow. The driver held the door open for them and she slid in quickly only to pull her arm free.

"You don't need to help me into a car," she snapped, glancing over at him," We aren't in the fifteenth century anymore, I'm not in a huge dress and this is not a carriage."

Instead of saying something sarcastic he merely smirked. What was he doing? She rolled her eyes and slumped down against the leather. Most of the drive was spent in silence and soon they were pulling up in front of her home. He turned towards her once the car came to a complete stop. He wasn't smirking and he certainly wasn't smiling either. One of his hands shot out to grasp her chin and she gave him a confused look.

"Fangtasia, tomorrow, understand?"

Isobel tried not to roll her eyes but nodded," Are you going to let me go or are we going to sit here?"

He shrugged and swooped down to capture her mouth in a kiss. Her eyes widened, her head was shaking in disbelief. Both of her hands rose as if she meant to push him away. Instead they just remained held up mid-air. After what felt like an eternity he broke the kiss and motioned for her to get out. She didn't say a word but instead quickly got out and hurried into her house. The moment she was behind the closed door she let out a deep breath.

Everything was so fucked up and she knew that it was her own fault.

* * *

The next night Isobel wasn't sure what to do. She had gotten dressed but was unable to force herself out the door. Instead she found herself staring at it from her spot on the staircase. What was she supposed to do? She knew that her relationship with Eric was changed but she didn't know what that meant. In fact she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that meant. Eric was known for being unpredictable at best. That wasn't one of his best qualities if you asked her. Actually if you asked her it was one of his worst ones along with the scheming and the lies.

It was no surprise when her phone began to ring. She made a face, pulling it out her black Louie Vuitton clutch. The screen showed that it was Eric calling but she had already known it was him. Her finger hovered over the answer button but she couldn't bring herself to drag her finger across. If she talked to him she didn't know what she would say. He didn't exactly talk about feelings or have feelings really. She didn't think, whipping it across the room. There was a satisfying crack before it dropped to the floor. A few seconds went by before she groaned, knowing she had made a mistake.

She slowly climbed to her feet and forced herself out the door. Instead of taking off in the direction of Fangtasia she headed to the building where the café she was going to open was. Maybe if she worked she would be able to clear her head. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. There was nothing but silence which was a welcome relief. It was only seconds before she was in her office and on the computer.

Her Jimmy Choos were kicked off and left to the side. The look on her face was one of pure focus. While she had been in Texas she hadn't checked her email and there were a ton. Some were from suppliers and others were from the decorator she had hired. Her hands were practically a blur on the keyboard as she returned one after the other. It was just one of the many perks of being a vampire you could get everything done faster.

Hours ticked by before she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. If she had been human she wouldn't have even heard it. Whoever it was was not human and that was about all she could tell. Instead of getting up she remained right behind her desk. Whoever had arrived would most likely come to her since she knew they were looking for her. It wasn't Eric but she couldn't tell who it was. It was probably one of the other vampires that worked for him in the bar or was one of his friends. She looked up towards the doorway to see Pam standing in front of her, decked in pink.

"Can I help you?" she asked, going right back to typing.

Pam glanced around the room before going to sit in front of her," Eric was expecting you tonight, instead I find you here and your phone is not on."

"It's broken," stated Isobel, no emotion evident in her voice," I had more important things to do besides sling drinks to fangbangers and vampires."

From the look on Pam's face she knew that something had happened. However Eric hadn't said anything and she doubted that Isobel was going to either. One thing that Pam hated the most was secrets unless she was involved. Isobel and Eric were family, granted she and Isobel hated each other, Isobel was still family.

"Eric wasn't very happy."

"And you think I care why?" asked Isobel, still not looking up.

Pam rolled her eyes, already knowing the whole conversation was going to be pointless," Isobel, he is your maker and you know that he doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way."

Isobel finally looked up, letting out an annoyed sigh. She doubted that she would be able to get rid of Pam. Pam was just about as bad as Eric. The two of them together could drive anyone insane. That was why Isobel did her best to avoid being alone with the two of them. Of course that was easier said than done.

"I have things to take care of here," she stated, her voice firm," I could not afford to waste another night when I have a café that I want to open in a matter of a month or so. Work comes before the whims of Eric and if he doesn't like it, he can come to me but until then I am handling things how I have to."

She watched Pam rise to her feet and walk up to the desk. Pam leaned over to look her right in the eye. Her hands rested on the desk and the look on her face was one of pure boredom.

"The only reason Eric is not here himself is because he is going to see the Queen," explained Pam," I don't know what happened between the two of you but you know you can't avoid him forever."

Isobel shrugged but decided against saying anything. Maybe if she didn't respond Pam would get the point and go away. Although it wasn't likely since Pam didn't pay attention to anyone else's needs besides Eric's. It was almost scary how loyal she was to him but Isobel had learned not to question it. She instead went to read an email from a True Blood supplier who was asking about what days they would be able to deliver their product.

Pam clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth once," He'll be stopping by once he returns Isobel."

After that she was out of the door and Isobel was left alone. A groan fell from Isobel the moment she knew Pam was off. Her head fell forward and she ran her hand through her hair. There was no way she was going to be able to figure everything out. Pam and Eric were not going to leave her alone. Pam probably would but Eric most likely wouldn't let her. Isobel sighed and slumped back against the leather swivel chair.

"Fuck me," she muttered before going back to typing.

* * *

Isobel wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do. She was standing in her room, facing the bed. On top of the bed was a trunk that was thrown open. Inside of it were a bunch of neatly folded clothes. However she couldn't bring herself to close it or put anything else in it. Instead she was standing there, half dressed and pacing back and forth. If someone walked in they would probably think she had a couple of screws loose. On her night stand was a plane ticket, first class and destined for England. She hadn't been there since she was human and had thought it would be nice to go back. Of course she wasn't expecting anything to be how it was but it was still sort of her home.

She reached to pull her hair up into a bun, still pacing. Her flight was supposed to leave in a matter of hours. She hadn't told anyone about her trip. Not even her house staff knew that she was going to try to take off. Try was the operative word since she wasn't even sure she could go through with it. After letting out a groan she walked over to her closet to try to find a dress. All that she had on was a black thong from Victoria Secret. Her hands grabbed at random dresses, not sure which one she wanted to wear. It didn't help that she had tons and tons of options.

"What are you doing?"

Isobel whirled around, not even bothering to try to cover herself. The look in her eyes was one of shock when she saw that it was Eric standing in front of her. From what Pam had said he was going to be busy, dealing with the Queen. Everyone knew how Sophie Anne could be so Isobel had thought it would take maybe four or five days.

"I asked you a question Isobel," he hissed, taking a few steps towards her," I expect an answer."

She didn't know what to say to him. He had obviously seen the trunk and had probably found the plane ticket. Her passport was right beside it. She reached to grab the nearest dress, not even looking at it all that closely. It was only a second or so before she had yanked it on.

"What does it look like?"

Instead of waiting for an answer she headed over to the wall that was dedicated to shoes. Shoes were practically Isobel's weakness, always had been. She reached to grab a pair, not even looking at the brand or the color. Eric was right in front of her once she turned to lean against the wall to put them on.

"It looks like you are trying to leave the country without asking me for permission."

"Are you my husband?"

Her question threw Eric for only a few moments.

"No, I'm your maker."

"That's right, you aren't," she stated, choosing to ignore the other part of his answer," My husband is dead, buried and so is my father, I do not have to listen to you Eric."

Suddenly she was pressed up against a wall with Eric's hand wrapped around her throat. Her feet had left the floor and the shoes had fallen from her grasp. Their faces were inches apart and she knew right then that she should have kept her mouth shut. It was always hard for her to keep her temper in check around him even though she always tried to.

"You will not leave the country, do you understand?"

"Fuck you!" she spat back, knowing she was only making it worse for herself. Hopefully it would be worth whatever punishment he would come up with.

He was smiling, actually smirking and looked amused," You already did," he said, leaning in even closer," In fact you almost said that you love me while you did, remember that?"

Isobel knew that her words were going to be thrown back in her face. That didn't make it hurt any less though! She tried to push him off but his grip was like iron. He chuckled but it was empty, hollow even. She shook her head furiously, not knowing what to do. She just wanted him to get away from her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he have to make everything so hard for her?

"Let me go! Fucking let me go you smug bastard!"

His free hand clapped over her mouth to prevent her from getting any more words out. He leaned in so that their noses brushed against each other. The action was tender but the look in his eyes was one of pure rage. From the look on his face it was obvious that he was seeing red and that was never a good thing. It was rare that Eric lost his temper but Isobel had a talent for getting under his skin just like he had one for getting under hers.

"You will not leave me," he demanded, staring at her," You belong to me!"

His words only served to infuriate her. She shook her head stubbornly, trying to get words out but unable to. His hold on her mouth tightened, his hands seeming to squeeze her jaw. If he kept going there was a chance he would break it. That didn't worry her since she would heal instantly.

"Do you understand me Isobel? You will not leave me!"

That was when she saw the tears of blood in his eyes. Why was he crying? She kept trying to shove his hand away but it was pointless. Only seconds later his hand fell but he still held onto her neck. Instead of starting to yell, curse or call him names she just stared at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his mind had gone to Godric. He clearly didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about even though he didn't show that he cared. He wouldn't unless things went badly ever.

His hands were suddenly grasping at her and her legs were placed against his waist. She stared at him in confusion, starting to shake her head. It wasn't too hard for her to realize what he was about to do. His hand grasped at the crotch of the thong she had thrown on and there was the familiar sound of fabric ripping.

"Eric," she pleaded, knowing he wasn't thinking straight," Don't, please, you aren't thinking."

Her words fell on deaf ears. He had already yanked his zipper down and it was only a second before he was pushing himself inside of her. A sharp cry fell from her the moment that he did. Her arms went around his shoulders and she felt tears starting to fall from her own eyes. Her head turned the moment he began to move, pumping in and out of her.

"You can't leave me," he demanded between thrusts, forcing her to look at him," Say it say you won't leave me Isobel."

Isobel whimpered, trying to ignore her body's reactions. It wasn't something that could be helped. She was gasping, not wanting to say it but knowing things would go badly if she didn't.

"Say it!"

"I won't leave you," she choked out, feeling her body moving up and down against the wall. Due to the force behind his thrusts the wall had begun to shake and shoes had fallen from the shelves.

"Again," he demanded, not missing a beat.

"I won't leave you Eric," she said, more tears falling from her eyes.

He suddenly slammed her against the wall and forced her to remain still. His head pressed against her shoulder as he began to move at vampire speed. She cried out, one of her hands grasping at his hair. Her other hand grasped at the wall behind her for some kind of support. There was no other sound in the room beside her moans and his grunts.

Spasms began to hit Isobel and she let out a gut wrenching sob the moment she felt them. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and it only made Eric move faster. He wasn't even looking her in the eye and instead was looking down the line of their bodies to where they were joined. Isobel let out what could only be described as a primal scream the moment her body was pushed over the edge. Eric kept going, thrusting in and out of her at lightning speed.

"Say it again," he demanded, grasping her chin now to make her look at him.

"I won't leave you," she stated, forcing herself to say it again.

He suddenly went completely rigid and that was when she felt him emptying himself inside of her. She held herself as still as she possibly could. He didn't even wait and just pulled away from her. Instead of catching herself like she could have her body just fell to the floor. She didn't even try to get up and instead stayed right there, crying and shaking helplessly.

Eric had reached into his pocket and she looked up to see what he was doing. In his hand was the plane ticket that had been on her nightstand. She watched in absolute horror as he tore it into pieces and let the pieces fall to the floor. He didn't even say anything after that and tore off and out of her house.

Isobel felt like she had lost all of her strength at that moment. She let her body fall to the floor and all she could do was cry. Her eyes focused on the pieces of the plane ticket that was going to be her salvation.

* * *

It was becoming harder and harder for Isobel to cope. She tried to keep herself busy by focusing on the café. However even that wasn't serving as a good distraction anymore. Ever since Eric had discovered the plane ticket he had decided he always needed to know where she was. He even went as far as having Pam or even one of the human staff check in on her. It was her breaking point when she was told that she needed to help out at Fangtasia.

That was how she found herself behind the bar, helping Ginger out. They were doing inventory so thankfully there were no customers. Instead they just had to check to see what they needed to order. Eric and Pam were looking through the merchandise to see what they needed to order. Hardly anyone was speaking besides one or two questions. It was better to Isobel than having to deal with snide remarks or anything along those lines.

There was the sound of knocking and that was followed by," Eric! It's me! Open up!"

Everyone looked towards the door, knowing it was Sookie. Pam looked towards Eric and Eric looked towards Pam. Isobel rolled her eyes before leaping over the bar. In two strides she was unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"Sookie," she greeted, noticing Jessica standing beside the blonde," And Jessica, come on in."

Sookie all but ran inside and Jessica edged her way inside. Isobel was the one to shut the door behind them and she watched as Sookie hurried towards Eric. He had made himself comfortable at the bar and was clearly waiting to hear whatever it was that the telepath had to say. Even the sight of them close to each other made Isobel feel sick to her stomach. She knew that jealously was irrational but she couldn't always help her emotions. They were entirely out of her control, just like always.

Sookie had started to ask about werewolves, explaining about how Bill was kidnapped. Then she showed Eric a picture on her phone of the mark on the one that they had found. Eric seemed shocked before he looked towards Pam, nodding his head. Pam stepped towards Jessica.

"Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror," said Pam, leading the redhead away so that Eric could speak more freely.

Isobel had situated herself on the bar beside Sookie while listening to Eric talk. She knew that he was going to be reminded of the time he and Godric had been fighting in world war two. They had tracked down a pack and had killed a she wolf after trying to get information from her. They had heard of a vampire who always had a pack of wolves serve him. The way that the vampire got the wolves under his control was by giving them his blood.

"I'll look into it," stated Eric, handing Sookie her phone back.

"That's it?" she asked, clearly not happy with his response.

"Yes, that it," stated Isobel, sliding off the bar," Sookie I'll show you out."

She didn't give Eric a chance to say a word and quickly led Sookie outside. Jessica would be outside in a matter of minutes. Isobel glanced towards the door before looking back at the blonde.

"There are packs in every state," explained Isobel," Werewolves like to have their secret kept, Eric knows one and he might be able to help, be patient."

Sookie pulled her into a hug to Isobel's confusion. Isobel's entire body tensed up mostly from surprise. She slowly returned the hug before quickly pulling away. She forced herself to smile before walking back inside. The raven haired woman only stopped to smile at Jessica who was walking out. Isobel made sure to lock the door before walking over to Eric.

"Are you going to contact Alcide?"

"Yes Isobel," answered Eric, seeming annoyed," I am going to contact the wolf."


End file.
